31 days: Detective Conan
by Ayaia of the Moon
Summary: Detective Conan and the vingettes of Evil! or 31 different stories for our heroes. Complete! Chapter 31 up! The Client's Story: They noticed that Kogoro had a client. Then they noticed who exactly the client was.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Title**: Best Laid Plans  
**Day/Theme**: March 1: Looking forward while moving backwards.  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G-PG/K-K+

-O-

In the back of his mind, Shinichi had always had a tentative outline of where he'd be five or ten years down the road.

He'd have an office for his detective work…or he'd join the task force (he was still unsure on that particular point), he'd go to the local University (likely the same one Ran picked out of principle), get a degree focusing on forensic science (or perhaps psychology…again, he was unsure on this matter), and most importantly, he'd make sure that he walked the same path as Ran (if she'd have him).

Nowhere in this plan said anything about his ten years down the road turning into twenty in one fell swoop.

He found himself having to re-evaluate his _immediate_ goals, not to mention his _long-term_ ones.

Suddenly whether or not he studied forensic science over the psychology of the criminal mind wasn't as important as whether or not he'd actually make it through this mess to be able to go to college at all.

On the upside, it seemed he'd be walking the same path that Ran did…albeit as Conan instead of Shinichi.

It was a small consolation.

He had different goals in mind now.

He'd try his hardest to not die. That was important.

He'd bring down the Mysterious Organization that put him in this mess in the first place.

He'd figure out a way to _NOT_ relive his awkward adolescence, if at all possible.

He'd find Ran, once these other goals were completed, explain everything to her, apologize profusely, and proclaim his undying love to her.

And kiss her good.

After he was out of the hospital, he'd hopefully revert to his original long-term goals.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Kinda crack, kinda serious. I had fun with it though. :)

I blame my re-obsession with this series on Candyland.


	2. Having an Open Mind

**Title**: Having an Open Mind  
**Day/Theme**: March 2: Running up the tracks for a head on collision  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG

-O-

Ran Mouri stiffened. She had the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes. She was pretty sure it could only be one person…

She whirled about in her seat, smirking in satisfaction to see one Shinichi Kudo staring attentively at the eraser at the end of his pencil. She glared in his general direction, confident that he could feel her glaring at him just as she'd felt him staring at her. He continued to study his eraser like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever beheld in his life. Ran sniffed haughtily, turning back to her work.

She felt a surge of gratitude for Sonoko who had convinced her to take a study hour this period – if that little scene had happened in any other class she could have been severely scolded by the sensei.

As the bell rang signaling both the end of the class and the end of the school day, Ran moved with a fluidity and expertise honed from her many years as both a karate student and a maid for her father – she managed to slide out the door and into the hallway without even catching Shinichi's eye, and by the time he would manage to slip out after her, she'd be long gone.

A month or so ago, Ran had been rudely awakened in the dead of night to a loud and insistent pounding on the door. Upon muttering a few choice curse words and opening the door, Ran had been shocked to see a haggard-looking Shinichi Kudo, gasping for air and shaking from exertion like he'd run to her house after a marathon.

And the story he'd begun to tell was either an amazing fabrication…or a very intricate truth. It was a tale of a mysterious organization shrouded in black – and the subsequent destruction of said organization – a strange poison the likes of which the world had never seen, and humans had never tested...until Shinichi. And Ran had listened. And Ran had gotten angry. And then Ran had just stopped listening.

To Shinichi's credit, he had left when she'd told him to leave. And he'd only stayed outside the locked door for about half an hour, insisting that she had to hear him out. But he had ultimately seen the sense in letting Ran cool off. When he'd returned to school a week or so ago, Ran had pointedly ignored him.

And that's what she had been doing since. Cooling off, and ignoring him.

Truth be told, Ran had to admit to herself, she had sufficiently cooled off. And she'd been itching to hear the rest of Shinichi's story – at least to see if it was worth her while to hate him for the rest of her natural life. But she was stubborn. (And with her parents…it was hardly surprising) And she didn't want to make the first move. Besides. Shinichi was a detective, so he could figure out a way to communicate with her, no matter how stubborn she was being. Right?

"Mouri-san? Do you consider yourself an open-minded person?"

Ran blinked. The question had seemingly come from nowhere, and she had to think hard to remember where she was and why the voice was familiar. She'd come down a hallway she didn't normally use (better to avoid Shinichi).

"Mouri-san?"

Ran blinked again. She turned to the source of the voice – a boy of average height and build, holding a notebook at the ready to record her answer. It finally clicked. He was in her karate class. His name was Kenji. He ran a UFO club or something, and he had an amazing roundhouse kick.

"Mouri-san? Do…Do you consider yourself an open-minded person?"

It was a simple enough question. A "yes or no" variety even. All she had to do was open her mouth. But it was like the question had rattled her core.

"It's…complicated," she said at last.

"Explain?" Kenji had flipped his notebook open eagerly, pulling a pen from his pocket and writing down her name.

"Well… people can look up their horoscopes in the paper, or they can try their hand at a fortune-telling game, and that seems open-minded, right? I mean…it's basically a belief that your life can be ruled by tarot cards or the stars, and that's…pretty far-fetched to a logical mind."

Kenji scribbled furiously in his notebook, trying to get what she was saying word for word.

"I personally don't believe in the Loch Ness Monster, or Bigfoot; I don't believe the theory that life as we know it started on some level of primordial ooze. And that could mark me as closed-minded…"

Ran paused as Kenji scribbled; the latter looked up in confusion; noticing for the first time that some of the students that had been passing them had stopped…perhaps to hear what Ran had to say? Kenji shrugged, and indicated she continue.

"I belive in fate. I believe in karma. I believe in omens – both good and bad – and I believe that sometimes things happen for a reason. I belive that if someone does something stupid – like racing trains, or rock-climbing without a harness – they might actually have good reasons for doing what they do."

Ran smiled a little. The traffic in the hallways had all but stopped, as if she were some freakish car-accident that they couldn't help but stare at as they passed her by. She saw Shinichi out of the corner of her eye. Somehow it didn't surprise her. Kenji smiled at her. He seemed like a little kid at Christmas.

"I believe that there's life after death," Ran persisted then, "and I believe in always giving people more than one chance. And any of these things can be interpreted as either the mark of a lunatic…or someone who is open-minded. So…yes. I think I am open-minded…because the alternative is that I'm stupid or crazy, and I really don't think that's true."

Kenji made exclamations about quoting her in some online magazine or something. Ran murmured her assent, not really caring, watching as the small crowd dispersed at last. She turned to where she'd seen Shinichi. He stiffened under her intense gaze, but Ran just sighed.

She walked toward him pointedly, and he looked almost skittish at the fact that she was finally acknowledging he existed after ignoring him for so long.

"H-hi…Ran," he said nervously.

"Shinichi," she said firmly, glaring at him, but not as intensely as she'd been doing as of late.

"Yes?"

She held her arm up in front of his nose, her hand clenched into a fist. "If you ever pull anything this stupid again, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Shinichi nodded.

Ran's expression relaxed into a smile. "Good."

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Aaahh! I had to hurry and type this in a freaking HOUR because I left my jumpdrive that had the whole story on it at WORK!! Go me!!


	3. Of Mud and Self Preservation

**Title**: Of Mud and Self-Preservation  
**Day/Theme**: March 3; Your Heaving Chest  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**:PG/K+

-O-

Ten-year-old Shinichi Kudo flopped backwards onto the grass, out of breath and not caring that he'd have a mud stain down his back. Sometimes it just didn't matter. Like when you'd been dodging potentially lethal kicks aimed at your head.

Ten-year-old Ran Mouri flopped next to him, perpendicularly to his torso, upon which she opted to rest her head.

"…if I weren't…so out of breath…I'd kill you…" she warned. She brought her hand back and weakly tried to hit him.

"…if I weren't so…out of…breath…I'd make…a really…smart comeback…" Shinichi panted back.

For a moment they both just lay there, catching their breath and cooling off, both literally and figuratively. Shinichi couldn't even remember what he'd done to make her so mad…it almost didn't matter. It was their routine anyway. He needed the exercise until Soccer season started up.

"Ran…do you remember what we were fighting about?" Shinichi asked tentatively. She turned up to look at him, blinking owlishly. Her face practically screamed '_No, do you_?' She seemed to realize the same thing, and her cheeks colored as she scowled.

"Shut up," Ran commanded, wiping her sweaty bangs out of her face.

Shinichi couldn't help the chuckle that came out – didn't she realize she'd just smeared mud all over her forehead? He tensed himself then – ready to run in case she decided to take offense. Really, she was so touchy.

To his amazement, Ran kind of laughed too. "Don't tense up," she instructed, settling her head into his stomach.

"Why…" Shinichi said warily, his guard coming down a little when he saw she was making herself cozy.

"I can't get comfortable if you're all tensed up," she replied serenely.

"…okay…"

Ran let out a soft giggle.

"What?"

"When you laughed before, my head started bobbing up and down."

Shinichi laughed aloud at the mental image, and sure enough, Ran's head started bouncing in time to his laughter.

"Here, you try," Ran insisted, scooting over so Shinichi could lay his head on her stomach instead.

Shinichi warily did so, and Ran obligingly dissolved into giggles. Shinichi joined her almost immediately. It was the strangest sensation. Like a squirmy pillow.

Again, they just lay there, content for the time being. Shinichi was almost ready to go to sleep right there…

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know you have mud all down your back?"

Shinichi blinked. Where had that come from? His face shifted into a devious grin. "Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know you have mud all over your face?"

"What?!"

Shinichi's head was unceremoniously thunked to the ground as Ran sat up, feeling her face.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?!" she exclaimed smacking the side of his head smartly and rubbing at her face with her dirty hands.

"I just _did_ tell you," Shinichi pointed out, deciding not to tell her she was making it worse.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she clarified, shifting position better to aim a kick at him.

_Time to go_, Shinichi decided, dodging expertly and hopping to his feet. Ran wasn't far behind, her muddy hands clenched into fists as she slid into a position Shinichi knew only too well.

Later, nursing a black eye, courtesy of Ran, a large goose-egg courtesy of Kogoro, and a cracked rib, courtesy of his Mother's obsession with glomping him, Shinichi decided that soccer really was essential to his survival if he wanted to hone the footwork he needed to outrun Ran.

Alternatively, Ran decided that she really liked karate and the complete authority that it gave her.

Years down the road, though, Ran wouldn't remember that day because of her triumph over Shinichi in the form of a black eye. (There were a lot of days like that to confuse it with, after all). Instead, when things were lazy around the office and her dad was passed out on the couch or obsessively hogging the TV, she'd arrange the cushions on the couch just so, lay back on them, and just laugh.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Doing much better today. Not posting 3 seconds before midnight. ;

Inspired by a game my sister and I play, called 'Ha Ha.' you lay on the stomach of the other person, and take turns saying 'Ha.' Each person increases the number of 'Ha's by one. Soon, you won't be able to count how many 'Ha's you're on, and will simply dissolve into giggles. The object of the game is to try and make the OTHER person dissolve into giggles first.

(You can play it with a bunch of people, too, if none of them object to laying on the ground for an extended period of time.)

Yay for randomness! I'll find a way to connect a few of these into a semblance of plot, mark my words!

Ayaia


	4. Names, Scars, and Painkillers! Oh my!

**Title**: Names, Scars, and Painkillers! Oh my!  
**Day/Theme**: March 4: This scar I carry proudly  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K+ (K plus)

-O-

"Ouch."

"Looks painful."

"Were you in an accident, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi just grinned. "Something like that." His well-wishers – students at the local University – looked slightly concerned at the sizeable gash in his arm that he was brushing off. They continued to offer help – cream that helped with cuts, recommendations for doctors – but Shinichi politely declined each suggestion, insisting it was fine.

"I have some cream that will reduce any scarring," insisted a petite, bespectacled girl at length, and Shinichi just chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I think it's dashing, don't you?"

When the small group excused themselves, Shinichi let out a sigh. How they'd managed to track him down in a _hospital_, he'd never know.

These particular students were in their third year towards a forensic science degree, and had been "visiting" him since they were freshmen. Shinichi hardly minded – they were just fans, he reasoned – but it got tiring certain days.

He turned a corner, spotting a familiar potted plant and entering one of the rooms in the hallway.

There she was.

Ran lay serenely on the hospital bed, gazing out of the room's sole window. Ran's well-wishers – family and friends, rather than Shinichi's unique brand of death-obsessed fans – had left their tokens on the sill; flowers, balloons and teddy bears. Shinichi's guests had been the last to be herded out of the room when the doctor had insisted Ran needed rest.

She turned to him, flashing a wan smile. "He looks like you."

Shinichi sat in the chair by her bed, taking her hand and nodding. "Yup. Shame, huh?"

Ran laughed weakly. Her eyes alighted on his arm, lingering on the cut on his forearm. "Is it all right?"

Shinichi nodded again. "How about yours?"

Ran's hand went protectively to her stomach, which had, until very recently, been much bigger. She'd had to undergo an emergency C-section when it was discovered that the baby had somehow tangled itself in the umbilical cord. She traced her fingers on the blanket that covered her stomach. "It hurts a little," she admitted.

"Well…" Shinichi glanced surreptitiously around the room before continuing in a mock whisper, "Mine too, but don't tell Ran."

Ran laughed weakly again. "Well, we can match, at least."

Shinichi grinned. "Matching scars…I was just thinking that. Maybe we could even name them."

"It's an unlikely pair," Ran said seriously, though a small grin quirked the corners of her mouth.

"They will have issues. They're too different. Mine's the result of a workplace hazard –"

"You have to be more careful when you faint in the OR," Ran said gravely, holding back a giggle.

"– And yours is the result of a child who did too many summersaults –"

"He's going to be a gymnast," Ran said stubbornly.

"—And I didn't faint, I was overcome with joy."

"So you lost consciousness?"

"Ooh, that sounds better than fainting. I did that."

Ran laughed a little. "Okay; a note for the future: fainting for men is called losing consciousness."

"Excuse me?"

The couple looked up to see a nurse in the doorway, carrying a small mass of blankets. Ran's face lit up in a brighter smile than she'd yet worn. Shinichi extended his arms to the nurse who obligingly placed the bundle in his arms.

"Just the guy I wanted to see," he murmured, crouching down so that Ran could hold him too.

"See? He really does look like you," Ran said softly, brushing her fingers gently over the baby's face.

"Such a shame," Shinichi grinned.

Ran smacked him indignantly. "Don't talk like that about my kid," she said sternly.

"Now watch it, or else we'll give him the idea that violence solves our problems. Mom's the only one who can hit stuff, got it?" Shinichi directed this last at the sleeping form of their son, who showed no sign of having heard anything

"What was that you said about him being a gymnast?" Shinichi queried, and Ran smiled.

"Well, what with him being so good at summersaults…"

"Our son is brilliant! We can't have him wasting his talents as a gymnast! He'll be a soccer star!"

"Or a karate expert," Ran intervened.

"Yes! Or even a detect –"

"No! I refuse to be stuck in a house with _two_ of you. He'll be a chef."

"And he'll put even your cooking to shame!"

"Hey."

"…though he'd never say that, of course."

"Well, of course not."

"…because he'll be a well-mannered gentleman as well as a world-renowned chef."

"And humble, unlike his father."

Shinichi paused to laugh quietly. "Look at us. We're deciding our son's future and his very person…"

Ran turned a confused face to her husband. "What's so wrong with that?"

Shinichi smiled. "He doesn't even have a name yet."

"Well, it can wait."

"Why don't you want to name our son?"

Ran colored slightly. "It's a big decision…and I don't want to choose the wrong name."

Shinichi nodded. "Well, we know what we _won't_ name him."

Ran grinned. "What?"

"Shinichi."

"What? Why?"

"You just said you couldn't stand two of me in one house."

Ran groaned. "My husband the funny guy," she said sarcastically as Shinichi snickered at his own joke. "I don't know if we should name him after anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well, it would just make someone jealous. If we named him after my dad, your dad would feel jilted –"

"Actually, no he wouldn't –"

"And then we'd just have to promise to name our next child after your dad –"

"Next child?"

"And then, of course, it would be a girl, and so we'd have to have a third –"

Shinichi choked. "Th-third?"

"And I'd never get to pick a name _I_ wanted."

"Well…what name do you want?"

Ran started, then flushed red. "It's silly…" she muttered.

"Try me. I'm the king of inventing silly names, if you hadn't forgotten."

Ran's blush somehow darkened. "Well, about that…"

Shinichi blinked. "Ran? What name did you want?"

"…mmbln," Ran muttered.

"What?"

"…mmblan," Ran clarified.

Shinichi leveled his wife with a _look_.

"Oh fine. _Conan_," Ran said a little louder, her face reaching a level of color that had no name.

Shinichi blinked again. He smiled. He chuckled lightly.

"See? It's stupid…" Ran brought her hands up to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Shinichi carefully shifted his arms, holding their sleeping son in one and lifting the other to Ran's covered face. "Ran…it's not stupid."

"Then why did you laugh?" Ran demanded, stubbornly refusing Shinichi's coaxing fingers as he tried to pull her hands away from her face.

"I was actually thinking the same thing."

Ran finally let Shinichi pull her fingers away from her face. "Really?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. Though…"

"What?"

"Conan Kudo sounds a little odd…"

"So did Conan Edogawa."

"You have a point."

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, testing the name out in their minds and on their tongues. Looking at their son. Picturing his life…a lifetime with the name Conan Kudo…

"I like it," Shinichi said at length, and Ran nodded her agreement.

"I do too."

Shinichi pushed a button for the nurse, tenderly transferring little Conan into her arms before settling back in his chair."Well. Now there's only one thing left to do," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Ran said tiredly, eyes drooping in tiredness.

"Unless you still wanted to name the scars?"

"Umm…I think I'll pass," Ran said, without missing a beat, letting her eyelids close firmly.

"Well…you did mention a second and possibly third child before…"

When the nurse returned a few minutes later with some paperwork and a pill for the pain Ran still had for the scar from her C-section, it was to see the sweet young couple, both asleep; the wife was propped up on her pillows, breathing softly, and the husband was slumped at her knees by the side of the bed. She left quietly, not wanting to disturb them. But she didn't see the large bump on the back of Shinichi's head.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Whew! This is my longest yet! (I think…) But oh…it was fun abusing Shinichi. (cackles madly)


	5. Wits are Wasted on the Aged

**Title**: Wits are Wasted on the Aged  
**Day/Theme**: March 5: Way of the Wise  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

Ran Mouri stormed into her apartment, muttering under her breath and slamming some bags onto the counter. Behind the eyes of Conan Edogawa, one Shinichi Kudo was afraid.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Conan, are you going to sit there or will you help me with dinner?!"

Conan leapt to his feet immediately, rushing to Ran's side. He glanced at her in worry as she viciously peeled a carrot. She muttered obsceneties to it, the scene reaching its climax as the vegetable was brutally decapitated.

"Ran-neechan, is everything…all right?" he tried tentatively, quietly peeling his own vegetables, though much less violently.

"Everything's _fine_," Ran clipped out, her words betrayed by the beauty of her chopped carrot. It couldn't have been more beautiful if it had been done by an industrial strength machine. Or a food processor. She dumped the puréed carrot into a pot that appeared out of nowhere.

Shinichi just decided to not say anything. Silence was golden. He quietly tipped his own crooked celery pieces into the pot.

"You'd _think_, though, wouldn't you?" Ran burst out, peeling another carrot with vengeance. "You'd _think_ that a smart person would think before he opens his big, stupid mouth, wouldn't you?"

_Peel, chop, peel chop_, was the mantra in Shinichi's head. _Silence is golden_.

"_Wouldn't_. You. Conan?"

"Uh, y-yeah," stammered Shinichi, pushing more vegetables into the pot.

"But no. My father has to go and drink himself stupid, and then when he just so happens to run into my mom, he's hanging all over some random college girl!"

_And who arranged this 'accidental' meeting anyway_? Shinichi thought traitorously, as Ran continued her ranting.

"It just goes to show, doesn't it, Conan? You'd better cherish your wits while they're still about you, because wisdom sure as hell doesn't come with age!"

Shinichi just blinked. And he decided to shrug it off. Because who was he to tell her he didn't know whether to take that comment as a compliment or an insult?

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Soo….between my dentist appointment today and the news that one of my wisdom teeth is coming in SIDEWAYS, I didn't realize I hadn't posted this until just now. (I've been commiserating the future loss of said wisdom teeth by watching the random violent goodness that is Yu Yu Hakusho, the animated series. :D )

Sooo…yeah. Forgive my lateness and the shortness…but I didn't really plan on this one being too long anyway, so it all worked out. Now if I could just find a way to schedule an oral surgery around my school and my work… frets

Ayaia


	6. Pulse

**Title**: Pulse  
**Day/Theme**: March 6: You are everything I –  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG13/T

-O-

He blinked. He was unsure as to what had woken him up. He blinked again. There was no discernable Annoying Alarm Clock of Death, unless he'd already thrown it out the window and forgotten about it…a hurried trip to said window, looking out and down proved that no, he hadn't thrown his alarm clock out the window. He heard the faintest of beeping in his ear, however. He shook his head, attributing it to a ringing in his ears. The noise seemed to fade, anyway, so he returned his attention to the problem at hand.

What had woken him up? For that matter…where was he?

Shinichi Kudo blinked again, taking in his surroundings. Bed. Nightstand. Closet. All normal things to have in his room. That was odd though…Something about this wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but…

BEEP

Shinichi jumped, his heart hammering at the intrusive noise. _Probably Ran_, he reassured himself. _Come to yell at me about always being late_.

BEEP

He chuckled. If she didn't come and walk with him to school, she doubtless thought he'd never make it there. He loped into the hallway, descending the stairs and arriving at the front door, uncaring that he was still in his pajamas.

BEEP

He opened the door, mouth open, ready to reprimand her for ringing so many times…but she wasn't there. Now that was weird. He scratched his head in confusion. Maybe he'd imagined it? But he could have sworn…

"Shinichi?"

He turned at the voice, and saw Ran walking up to the gate. Had she been there before?

"I was just about to ring the bell…why are you standing out here in your pajamas?" Ran looked at him in bewilderment, taking in his bare feet and flannel attire.

Shinichi had the grace to be somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry…I thought I heard something…I'm gonna get ready now…"

He opened the gate for her, but then hastened back into his house, prepared for the marathon it would be to get ready and get to school on time.

And his house was coated in dust. He blinked. …the hell? There was a layer of dust on _everything_. Ever the detective, he noticed immediately that there were footprints set gently into the carpet. At least five different pairs of feet. Not including his own or Ran's.

"Shinichi?"

It was Ran again.

"Ran, don't come in here just yet…" Shinichi started, turning towards her.

"Baka. Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late," she chastised him, bonking him lightly with her schoolbag.

"But Ran, look at…" Shinichi's protests died in his throat. Upon turning back to the suspicious dusty room and the footprints…he saw nothing. The scene he'd just beheld wasn't there. No dust, no footprints…it was unreal.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Ran had come up to stand next to him. She looked concerned, and rested her hand on his forehead.

BEEP

Shinichi shook his head, blinking. Ran just looked more concerned. "Shinichi, what's wrong?"

"Did you just hear –"

BEEP

"Shinichi, we're going to be late for school! Look at the time! Come on!"

And he was dressed in his uniform, outside the gate to his house. He blinked. Well, wasn't this disconcerting?

He let Ran drag him up the sidewalk, trying to determine what was wrong. Was he suffering from temporary selective amnesia? Narcolepsy? Wouldn't Ran have said something?

BEEP

And what the hell was that? Didn't Ran hear it?

"Hey, Ran, did you just hear –"

"Shinichi, go to class!"

And she was gone again. When had they gotten to the school? What was going on?

"Kudo, are you lost?"

Shinichi turned, surprised to see none other than Heiji Hattori. He was walking casually next to Kazuha Toyama, carrying a briefcase over his shoulder.

"Heiji…do you go here?"

Heiji shrugged. "School's school, right?" he put something in Shinichi's hands, leaning in and muttering conspiratorially in his ear. "Don't worry. I haven't told Ran. But careful; if you don't tell her soon she'll probably kill you."

"Tell her what?"

Heiji pulled back, winking. "Exactly."

Shinichi blinked, and looked at the object Heiji had given him. It was…a pair of his Dad's glasses? What would he need these for?

BEEP

…

_Everything was hazy. He blinked slowly. It hurt. He felt…hot; like he'd been lying in the sun for days. His lips were cracked and dry…upon trying to run his tongue over them he found something blocking the way. _

_BEEP _

_There. It sounded closer now. Maybe he'd finally figure out what it was…_

…

BEEP

Shinichi blinked. Where had Heiji gone? He glanced in his hand, only to realize that the glasses were gone. Well, that was weird.

"Shinichi! I've been looking everywhere for you! Hurry! We'll miss the play!"

Ran was back. She was pulling him to God-knew-where by the elbow.

"Ran? What are you talking about?"

"I knew you'd forget. I told you months ago that we would be going to this. It's the play the Primary school is putting on for Parents Week!"

Shinichi frowned. He should have remembered something like that. For that matter…hadn't he just been at school? A quick overlook to his person proved that he wasn't in his uniform anymore. He sighed. _If the Universe would kindly stop, I'd like to get off_, he thought wearily.

"Look! There're some seats! Hurry! I think it's starting!"

Shinichi just let Ran continue leading the way, and she sat them comfortably a few rows from the front just as the stage curtains opened.

It proved to be some kind of science fiction story. It was obvious that the kids had been watching too much TV. Shinichi watched in amusement as one large boy got into a brawl onstage with another boy dressed as an alien, shouting about rescuing the Space Princess. The Space Princess, though, was seemingly in love with someone else, and wouldn't be rescued by anyone but him.

It was really quite the show, considering the kids had thought it up themselves.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"I've been looking in the program…and he's not there."

"Who?"

"You know, Agasa-hakase's relative? He's been living at my house while you've been gone. Conan."

"Conan?"

It seemed to strike some kind of chord. It sounded so familiar…He looked up at the stage. Why was it that some of these children seemed so familiar? One girl in particular, a petite girl with short auburn hair, was standing stubbornly by the "escape pod" which was really a glorified cardboard box, looking at him; _staring_ at him with a ferocity that made him uneasy. He quickly looked away from the strange girl, and back to the pain plot.

The Space Princess had refused all help and was now betrothed to a hideous alien monster. The little girl looked out into the audience, casting her eyes about desperately for her rescuer…She smiled. Her eyes had fixed to a point just past Shinichi. He turned, to see what she was looking at.

BEEP

…

_Something was brushing his forehead. It was cool, wet, and wonderful on his flaming skin. His throat felt sore. He brought his tongue up to lick his lips, relieved when he was able to do so. Something cold poked his mouth. He tentatively opened it, and was rewarded when something slipped through, cold and crunchy…ice?_

_He blinked. His head felt like it was on fire. His eyes were burning, too. He shut them. He heard muffled sounds floating about over his head. He couldn't comprehend them. _

_BEEP_

_There it was again. He turned his head toward the sound. He opened his eyes, ignoring the burning. He saw numbers; numbers, switches, and squiggly lines. He closed his eyes. They burned, and it felt better to have them closed. Just for another minute or so though…_

…

BEEP

"Shinichi? Hello? Are you in there?"

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Shinichi glanced around. He was sitting at an outdoor table of a restaurant whose name eluded him. Ran sat across from him, frowning angrily. "I was actually trying to humor _you_ for once, you know," she said huffily, grabbing her milkshake and sucking the straw in sulkiness.

"I'm sorry…I've been having an off day, I guess…" Shinichi said, looking at the half-eaten food before him in amazement. Had he really eaten all that? Without remembering it?

"Hmmph."

Shinichi shook his head, bringing his gaze back to Ran, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ran. I shouldn't be spacing out when you're trying to talk to me."

Ran nodded, still looking slightly grumpy. "Fine. Apology accepted. But you have to let me finish my story."

Shinichi nodded, going for his own drink.

"So…anyway. My dad just randomly sits down. That's what he's known for now, you know. He's the famous "sleeping detective," known for his unique way of sitting, looking like he's sleeping when he makes his most brilliant deductions. And he tells us that the guy had come into the apartment before, and he'd mistaken the other actress, Yuko, for Yoko because they looked the same from behind…"

Shinichi paused. This case sounded familiar…

"...And it turns out the real person who killed the guy was –"

" – himself," Shinichi intercepted without even realizing what he was saying.

Ran scowled. "You said I hadn't told you this story before."

"Yeah…he jumped backwards onto a knife that was frozen in a block of ice, making the allusion that he'd been murdered when it was really an elaborate suicide."

"Okay, so I have told you that one. Hey, I know! How about the case we solved just recently! There was this famous Potter, and he invited us over because he was a big fan of my dad's, and then his daughter-in-law had hanged herself…only it was murder! The trick was really kind of simple – the guy had –"

" – stuck her cell phone in the false bottom of one of the pottery pieces, and when she woke up, when it rang, she was on top of one of the shelves, and so she accidentally fell off and hanged herself."

Ran looked at Shinichi in amazement.

"How on earth did you know that?"

Shinichi brought his hand to his head. _That's what I'd like to know!_

"The only ones there were me, Dad, and Conan. Unless…did Conan tell you about it?"

Shinichi felt like he should be remembering something. What was it?

"Who's Conan again?"

"You know, that kid with glasses? You've met him before. He fancies himself a detective, and so he follows my dad everywhere."

Shinichi looked at his hand, gasping in surprise when he saw the glasses there…the glasses that Heiji had put in his hand that morning.

BEEP

"Ran, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Shinichi?"

BEEP

"_Shinichi?"_

"_Shinichi!"_

BEEP

…

"Shinichi? Can you hear me?"

"Ran?"

"Thank God! After the fire, you got this fever, and it wouldn't break no matter what we tried –"

"Fire?"

"And the doctor had to intubate you because you stopped breathing –"

"I did?"

"But he said when your fever finally broke that he'd start you on a better medication that wouldn't make you so groggy –"

BEEP

"What _is_ that?" Shinichi violently tried to sit up, wrenching his head over to find the source of the noise, and Ran restrained him – quite easily. Shinichi realized abruptly that he was still small.

"It's just your heart monitor. It's been measuring your pulse."

"Ran…"

"Funny thing, though, it kept speeding up, slowing down, speeding up again…what were you dreaming about anyway?"

Shinichi glanced up at Ran, and she just smiled at him. _It's okay_, she seemed to say without words. And Shinichi felt that she wasn't just comforting him because he'd apparently been through a fire. Or something. She really meant that after everything…it was okay between them.

Shinichi grinned uncertainly. "It was a little of everything."

Ran sat down in a chair that Shinichi suspected she'd occupied for a long time. She reached over, pulling a bucket from behind one of the machines, and offering Shinichi a piece of ice.

"Well?"

Shinichi blinked. "Well what?"

Ran grinned. "If it was a little of everything, then certainly we have many topics of conversation. And it's been a little one-sided. So tell me; what was the best part of your dream of everything?"

Shinichi thought. And he smiled. "Well…you were in the whole thing. But you thought I was crazy…and we saw the weirdest play…"

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

O.O

Holy Dude! I didn't think I had it in me! (dies of randomness)

I blame too much TV and the book "Dealing with Dragons" by Patricia C. Wrede. It's about a princess who lives with a dragon of her own free will, and won't let the knights come to rescue her, going so far as to put a sign outside the cave that tells them to go away. :D

Anyhoo…

(goes off to sleep now)

Ayaia


	7. Love is Backwards

**Title**: Love is Backwards  
**Day/Theme**: March 7: Blessed is the blind, pity is the fool  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/ K plus

-O-

Upon getting off the train from Tokyo, Ran certainly hadn't expected the shouting match that the whole station was probably privy to. And sure enough, she saw several people from the next car over craning their necks out the window to see what was going on. She pulled Conan along, out of the way as people bustled to get off the train behind them, and she looked around for the source of the commotion.

"Ran-neechan…isn't that Heiji-niichan over there?"

Ran looked where Conan was pointing. Sure enough, it was Heiji. Engaged in a verbal war with Kazuha. Using very…creative words. She started over, but was surprised when Conan tugged at her hand.

"I think they're almost done," he said, smiling.

"Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

Ran grinned down at Conan. "I think you're right."

They settled into a bench where, when they were finished, Heiji and Kazuha couldn't miss them.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Yes, Conan?" Ran looked down at the little boy, and he was grinning at her.

"What do you think they're fighting about?"

"I don't know…sometimes I think they just fight because it's something to do," Ran grinned. "You know, Conan, sometimes when people fight, they kind of like each other."

Conan laughed. "Then they must like each other a lot!"

Ran laughed too. "I guess so!" She privately wondered if the same didn't hold true for her estranged parents…

"Conan?"

Conan looked up at her again.

"If they liked each other…do you think they'd ever tell each other? Or do you think they'll just keep bickering?"

"Well, Heiji-neechan likes bickering!"

Ran chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Conan pointed at the pair before them, and the two who were still going at it. "If he didn't like bickering, why would he do it? When I don't like doing something, I stop."

Ran blinked. That made sense…in a weird way… "Well, if they did like each other, don't you think they'd want to stop squabbling long enough to say so?"

Conan laughed. "No!"

Ran pulled a confused face. "No? Why?"

Conan grinned widely. "Heiji-niichan is too stubborn."

Ran sweatdropped. If Heiji was her father, and Kazuha was her mother…then one was blind, and the other was a fool. Trouble was…she wasn't sure which was which…

"Ahou! Your shouting made our visitors wait!" Kazuha had finally noticed them. She came forward, and Ran stood, smiling.

"We just got off the train, so we haven't been waiting long," she insisted.

"Ran-neechan, that's not our train, that's the train after ours," Conan said, pointing at the train, smiling innocently.

Ran shot a glare at the boy and Kazuha reddened, before turning to Heiji. "This ahou told me the wrong arrival time!"

"Ahou! I wasn't the one who drove here at half the speed of smell!"

"Ahou! If you would have driven, we would have been pulled over!"

"Not if we'd have taken the squad car like I suggested in the first place! Ahou!"

"See, Ran-neechan? Heiji-niichan likes arguing!"

There was a pause. Ran shushed Conan, who was inexplicably glaring at Heiji, and Kazuha grinned.

"Well, Heiji, you know what they say about fools who are wise until they speak!"

"Well what do they say about people who can't adapt to the nature of fools?"

Ran sighed. At least they were moving now. Why had Heiji invited them, anyway?

"…well you're just lucky I –"

"What do they say about Fortune favoring fools!"

"Ahou! No one says that! They say fortune is blind!"

"That's 'Hatred is blind," piped Conan.

Ran just put her head in her hands. They would stop eventually. Maybe they were having an off day. And Conan wasn't making things much better. "Conan, why are you making them fight?" she scolded softly.

Conan grinned. "The full quote says 'Hatred is blind, as well as Love.' Maybe you were right, Ran-neechan!"

Ran thought on that. Huh. Go figure. She smiled, taking Conan's hand in hers again. Some definite color entered his cheeks, she noticed. Oh well. "Maybe I _was_ right," she replied at length. Thinking on it, anyway, there were several sayings about fools in love…so maybe a bit of arguing wasn't so bad.

"Hey, Conan? How did you remember that quote? Where did you see it?"

"Oh…probably something I saw on Kamen Yaiba! He's the neatest!"

Ran smiled. Television sure had gotten weird since she'd been a kid…

"I'm sorry that _Ahou_ has been so pigheaded," Kazuha said at length, smiling at Ran. As they engaged in their idle chatting, Ran noticed that Conan had slipped away from her to talk to Heiji. She smiled. _I bet I know what they're talking about_, she thought, smirking.

Meanwhile, Heiji was repeating to himself that Murder was bad.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E :

(clears throat)

Behold, the quotes to go along with this!

Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy. – Marguerite De Valois

Fools are wise until they speak – Randle Cotgrave

Wise people are foolish if they cannot adapt to foolish people – Michel Eyquem de Montaigne

Fortune, seeing that she could not make fools wise, has made them lucky – Michel Eyquem De Montaigne

Hatred is blind, as well as Love – Thomas Fuller

:D

Upon re-reading what I posted yesterday, I decided I wasn't very happy with it... :( but I don't want to fix it…so I guess I'll just have to live with it until it bugs me too bad. I attribute it to my tiredness. I'll try and get these in during the daytime, so I'll be happier with them. :D

In other news, my wisdom tooth is growing in SIDEWAYS!! So I get to have my wisdom teeth ALL taken out! Yay pain! (masking dread with enthusiasm)

But it'll give me more time to write stuff! And that's good, right? Right?

Ayaia


	8. Why

**Title**: Why  
**Day/Theme**: March 8: Alone in a crowd one night  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G/K

-O-

Have you ever had the feeling that you were the only person in the world? And not in a bad way?

I ask myself sometimes why. Why Shinichi? Why did I choose that nerd to spend my life with? To fall in love with, even. Why did I choose a man who sometimes chooses a dead body over me? Why did I choose this man who lied to me? About something very big? And yet very…small?

Overall, the question is why. Why did I choose Shinichi despite his (many) flaws?

Because I love him.

Because each flaw is somewhat endearing in its own way.

Because, though his chosen profession is death, he cherishes life more than almost anyone I know. (Especially since his stint as a child.)

Because, though he lied to me, he had his reasons, and he's made his apologies and promises concerning the way he handles these situations in the future, and I believe him.

Because, though he seems to attract corpses like a creepy sort of magnet, he's getting better at _turning down_ the odd case or two so as to spend time with me.

Because, ultimately, he makes my heart stop. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel loved. And he makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world, and sometimes, the way he looks at me…I might as well be.

And when he can make me feel like that…

I can ignore his quirks. Just as he can ignore mine.

And it doesn't even matter that he's a mystery geek, or that he babbles endlessly about Sherlock Holmes and Conan Doyle, or that he's taken to holding my hand a lot, out of habit, he says, from when he was Conan for so long.

It doesn't matter that I sometimes still have to ask myself why I chose him. (usually when he's being big-headed, or when he thinks he's being funny.) Because at the end of the day, he's still the one I'd choose.

Because no matter his oddities, I have to give him that one huge thing;

He loves me just as much as I love him, and if that doesn't say something about his character, then I just don't know what does.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

(dies now, kthanx

I've been watching a lot of chick flicks with my sister.

It doesn't show, does it?

(can't see for all the fluff)

Ayaia


	9. Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor

**Title**: Of youth, IQ Deficiency and Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor  
**Day/Theme**: March 9: Beyond your reach  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

There were things Shinichi didn't mind so much when it came to his shrunken self. In fact, there were definite pluses.

He got to hold Ran's hand pretty much constantly.

He had really easy homework.

He got out of the most awkward of situations with some quick thinking and a cute smile.

He got away with certain things because he was so young. (Some of these things were also things that Ran would never dream of doing with Shinichi if he were his proper size and age.)

There were more pluses, on certain days, but then…today wasn't really one of those days. Today was a day when being a little kid again was a really big pain in the ass. Today was a day when fate seemed to be sitting back and having a loud laugh at his expense.

Everything that could go wrong _had_, everything that could be too high for him to reach _was_, and it seemed that on top of it, he was developing a cold or something, because he felt like crap to boot.

He decided to give Ran a ring – thinking that she'd sympathize with Shinichi at the very least because he was sick – only to be rudely hung up on after barely five minutes of talking. It was looking to be a generally sucky day, and Shinichi was ready to accept that, but then he got to Kogoro's office. And in addition to his bad day, it seemed that fate had decided to make things interesting. Because there in the office, looking out the window for some important reason, Shinichi was sure, was none other than the infamous Heiji Hattori.

Shinichi was sure Heiji was brilliant – after all, how many teen prodigy detectives could there possibly be? And Shinichi was willing to admit that Heiji was probably a nice guy, but the day Shinichi had led so far brought him to be skeptical of Heiji's intentions. And the anvil dropped, so to speak, as Heiji made his first logical deduction.

For as smart as Heiji seemed to be, Shinichi decided, he must have been stupid for not realizing the potentially dangerous effect his words had on Ran. Because Shinichi knew that look. That dangerous look on Ran's face right now. It meant that someone was going to get their head handed to them.

Heiji continued to merrily dig Shinichi's grave, and Ran continued to get angrier and angrier – Shinichi was ready for distraction tactics. And then he sneezed. And just as everything else had this day, it only caused trouble.

Granted that strange foreign liquor had the delightful side-effect of abating Ran's anger at him, and that was good, but it also made for one hell of a headache. And then, just when things were looking up – he'd solved the case, he'd shifted Ran's suspicions as to his character, and he'd had the joy of looking _down_ at Ran for the first time in a long while – something shifted. Shinichi didn't know whether it was fate's continuing mocking laugh at his very being or if it was just the pattern that his life had been following as of late…but Shinichi found himself facing another indiscernible chunk of time stuck as Conan. Again.

It was almost pathetic in its unfairness.

Of course, Heiji left, and Shinichi found himself feeling much better after resting for a bit…he was even able to think clearly, and connect his sudden growth spurt to the Chinese alcohol that Heiji had given him – well, fate couldn't have that.

Shinichi just looked in shock at the cupboard. It just wasn't fair. Being little sucked. Big time.

He had to go to bed obscenely early.

He was too young to see any of the cool movies.

He was growing dumber by the minute having to watch mind-numbing cartoons and having to re-learn his ABCs.

A six-year-old girl was convinced that he was her soul mate.

He was too weak to do anything without Agasa's gadgets.

The biggest pain, though, was his shortness. All in all, that was the most annoying feature of his revisitation of his youth. He could handle bedtimes and gadgets and little girl crushes, and even the issue of his questionable IQ deficiency. But when he needed something, no matter how trivial, or no matter how important, chances were, with his luck, it would always be just out of his reach.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

What was that I was saying about trying to post these earlier in the day? Because that's obviously working for me, isn't it?

Blah…

There are just no words. I've been reading too much of the manga. :D

Ayaia


	10. Morals

**Title**: Morals  
**Day/Theme**: March 10: Strangers and Candies  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**:G/K

-O-

Ran put on a serious face as she paced. She turned every now and then, aiming a comment at the only other occupant of the kitchen, who was quietly eating a piece of toast.

"…and it's more dangerous than you'd think, so you have to be careful."

"…'kay."

"…and you just walk, all right?"

"…'kay."

"…I don't want you getting a ride unless I know their parents."

"…'kay."

"…and if you get hurt, you just call me."

"…'kay."

"…no matter where you are, I'll come and get you."

"…'kay."

Ran opened her mouth to continue her mostly one-sided conversation, when another occupant slid into the kitchen.

"He should have left ten minutes ago, you know," the speaker said wryly. Ran ignored him.

"And you aren't going to eat anything they give you."

"Ran, this is ridiculous."

"Unless you unwrap it yourself, got it?"

"…'kay."

"And you have to watch out for –"

"Conan, you can go with your friends now."

Conan glanced up at his savior, smiling, and then he ran out the kitchen door.

Ran scowled. "I hate it when you tell him what to do. Don't you care about Conan?"

"Sure I do. But you're acting like he's going to break or something."

"I wouldn't talk, mister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seem to recall a boy whose parents left when he was just turning fourteen, and when left to his own devices, he went and ignored the most important rule that parents dish out."

Shinichi grinned. "This boy sounds very handsome. I bet you were in love with him."

"Don't take candy from strangers."

"What are you talking about?"

"And then this boy, had to deal with the consequences of his ignorance."

"We are talking about me, right?"

"And the consequences were dire."

"When did I take candy from strangers?"

"And the boy had to re-live a big chunk of his childhood."

"That was some weird kind of candy then."

"And when he finally fixed his problem, do you know who it was that helped him do that?"

"Heiji?"

"Well…yeah, but his parents! And they all lived ironically ever after!"

"This is why you're not allowed to tell Conan stories anymore."

"What?"

"Your morals have to match your stories."

"They do!"

"That's kind of a stretch."

"Well, did I tell you the story about the wife who beat the crap out of her husband because he was making fun of her story-telling abilities?"

"Running now."

"Get back here and take your beating like a man, Shinichi!"

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

And the Shinichi abuse continues…

.

He's just so fun to pick on.


	11. Did we Win?

**Title**: Did we win?  
**Day/Theme**: March 11: Suck it in and cough it out  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG-13/T

-O-

There was only so much one body could take, Heiji decided, breathing heavily and coming to a stop. Especially when your body is seven years old. He fell to his knees, lowering the unconscious form on his back to the grass.

Shinichi was quite the sight. He looked like he'd been put through a food processor. _Well_…Heiji amended, wiping away some of the blood on his companion's small arm, _Maybe it's not that bad. Half of this looks superficial_. The main concern Heiji had now was the rasping breaths that Shinichi was gasping out. He remembered gunshots then, and hurriedly checked Shinichi for mortal wounds. Nothing too severe. Except for the heavy bleeding from the wound on his left shoulder.

_He's gonna feel that in the morning_, Heiji punned himself, grinning. Shinichi let out a cough. Heiji rolled him to his less-injured right side as the coughing continued. Let him get all that crap out of his system, Heiji decided, as Shinichi's rasping and coughing quickened. There had been smoke. Heiji had just held his breath, but Shinichi had likely been unconscious at the time. Breathing it in.

"It's okay, Kudo," Heiji said aloud, tearing off a sizable section of fabric from the bottom of his shirt. He gently wrapped it best he could around Shinichi's wounded left shoulder.

"Hei…ji?"

"Yeah."

"We're…alive?"

"Didn't you think we would be? I told you when we started this thing; you have to have a positive mindset."

"Where's…Hai…Haibara?"

"Dunno. Kickin' ass back there."

"What…about…"

"Dunno. Gettin' their asses kicked back there."

"So…what…what do…we do…now…"

"Call the cops, is my best guess."

Shinichi managed a weak laugh. "I…left…Agasa…hakase's…earring-phone…at Ran's."

Heiji laughed too. "Well, if that isn't irony…"

"So…did we win?"

Heiji smiled. "I think so. The whole place is falling apart from your super-kick back there, and any deserters are getting their asses kicked by a little girl."

Shinichi chuckled at that.

"So what say we find a phone?"

"I concur."

"So…Cops, hospital, then Neechan?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Cops, yeah…but Ran next. She's gonna…kill me if I die before…she says so."

Heiji laughed. "You know, we know how to pick 'em, don't we Kudo? Both of us can bring down the most Evil organization known to mankind…but we're afraid of girls, the both of us."

Heiji hauled Shinichi back onto his back, and Shinichi sighed. "It's just sad…'cause it's true."

"You gonna hurl?"

"Dunno."

"'Cause if you hafta hurl, you're gonna have to give me fair warning."

"In with the good…out with the bad, Hattori…"

"Shaddup. You say that when I'm gonna upchuck on your favorite shirt."

"Did…did we really win?"

Heiji grinned, and turned around, so as to better see the fruits of their labor. "See for yourself, half-pint."

"I…resent that…"

"So…what next, Kudo?"

Shinichi sighed. "Phone. Cops. Ran. Hospital."

"Besides that. After the Hospital. What's the plan?"

Heiji could practically hear Shinichi blink in surprise. "I…I dunno."

"Well, let's play it by ear, huh?"

"Sure."

"Assuming, of course, that your hospital stay isn't extended."

"Why would it be…extended?"

"Well…you know Neechan's going to kill you, right?"

Shinichi thunked his head on Heiji's shoulder.

"It's just sad 'cause it's true, right?"

Heiji felt Shinichi nod. He just grinned.

"Suck it up, Kudo. In with the good, out with the bad."

"Just for that…I'm gonna hurl on your shirt."

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

:D

(evil cackling commences)

Behold! My sinister plot! To take over the Detective Conan fandom, one prompt at a time!!

I found a link between a fair few of the prompts for the next few days, and I'm going with it. It won't go in order (And this isn't the first part), but that's okay! I have faith that you as readers can set it straight!

When everyone plots "the end of DC/CC as we know it" they seem to forget Haibara's role in everything. She can kick some ass too. :D

And Heiji abuse! And Shinichi abuse! And Ran and Kazuha ruling the fandom world!!

Kay, I'm done.

:)

Ayaia


	12. Of Shock and Tea

**Title**: Of Shock and Tea  
**Day/Theme**: March 12: Too much blood in my caffeine system  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG-13/T

-O-

He'd been shot.

That's what it boiled down to.

Shinichi had been shot.

Heiji, without even realizing he was doing the right thing, had kept Shinichi awake, alert and coherent. It had kept him from going into shock. It had kept him from feeling too much pain, as the adrenaline continued to pump through his small body.

There were so many factors that could save his life, the doctors had said. He was healthy, and athletic; those factors alone could help him recover. Aside from the fact that he was really a seventeen-year-old stuck in the body of a seven-year-old, Shinichi had never been in better shape in his life.

He'd developed a fever; his body's way of dealing with the shock of the gunshot wound. It just kept getting higher…No matter what they did to try and lower his temperature, the fever persisted. It presented a problem, the neurosurgeon said. While his temperature was so high, it was too risky to perform the surgery he needed to retrieve the bullet from his left shoulder.

Ran had been flitting around the hospital; she was some demented parody of a mother hen, ensuring that everyone had the snacks they wanted from the vending machines, donating blood to Shinichi's cause, and generally avoiding everyone in a very clever way.

Kogoro had taken it upon himself to call Shinichi's parents in America. Ran had tried, but when Yuusaku answered the phone, she couldn't say a word. He'd eventually hung up. They were en route to Japan now; on the fastest plane money could buy.

It was Heiji who realized first that Ran hadn't yet slept. She had gone about to fetch extra pillows for everyone, yes, and had certainly fetched enough tea to start a small fortune-telling business. But she herself hadn't slept. She hid it carefully. When everyone slept at their random intervals, she'd slip into another room; everyone assumed that she'd slept, but that they hadn't seen her doing so.

He deliberately started an argument with Kazuha, and she left in a huff, muttering about his being an Ahou, and he set about figuring out what on earth was going on in Ran's head.

"Neechan?"

"Did they try ice? If they tried ice, his temperature would go lower…maybe it would be enough for them to operate."

"I think they already considered that."

"Then maybe they should try it. How fast can you get lead poisoning? As they're sitting there waiting for his fever to break, he could be slowly dying from lead poisoning."

"I think it takes years for lead poisoning to take effect from one bullet."

"He's so…he's so small though. Are you sure that wouldn't make it take effect faster?"

"Neechan, it could be hours before his fever breaks. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine."

"Neechan –"

"Do you think they tried peppers?"

"Peppers?"

"Eating them makes you sweat."

"They need his stomach empty for the surgery."

"Right."

"Neechan –"

"I'm fine. When can we see him? Can we see him?"

"I don't think so. He's out anyway, with all the meds they're pumping him with to keep his shock in check."

"Do you need more tea? I'll get you more tea. Green or Oolong? Or they might have more Lemon on another floor."

"I'm fine, Neechan." Ran got up anyway, chattering about the possibility of the machines having been re-stocked in her absence. Heiji slipped in front of her, blocking the door. "Neechan…you need to rest. You're not helping anything by running yourself ragged."

"I'm not running myself ragged."

"Neechan, you're donating Green Tea instead of blood at this point."

"You're exaggerating."

"You're exhausted."

Ran narrowed her eyes. "I can forcibly move you from in front of that doorway, and then we'll see how exhausted I am."

Heiji sighed, defeated, and stepped aside. "Neechan…at least sit down somewhere. Stop jumping up to get everyone pillows and tea."

Ran nodded, but then she went through the door, presumably to get him more tea. He wandered dejectedly to the waiting room that had become the unofficial gathering place for the friends and family of Shinichi Kudo. He had no sooner sat down next to Kazuha than she made an exasperated noise at him and flounced off to sit somewhere else.

"What'd you do to her?"

Heiji blinked in astonishment as Ran took Kazuha's vacated seat, plopping a can of hot Lemon tea in front of him.

"Neechan, didn't you just –"

"I'd gotten these beforehand. I was afraid they'd run out of the kinds everyone wanted, so I just got a whole bunch of each kind. I hid them under the sink in the women's restroom."

"But Neechan, what about –"

"I was furious with him. He called me, just before…just before Conan left. He was making empty promises again, saying he'd be here when we both knew he wouldn't be…and I gave him a piece of my mind. I couldn't figure out why he just sat there and took it. The next call I got from him…was when you had to hang up on me and call the ambulance."

"Neechan…"

"So I need him to be okay. I need him to be okay so I can take back all those horrible things I said to him."

"But you need to sleep."

"I need to see him."

"He's practically in a medically induced coma."

"I don't care. If you won't help me get in to see him, I'll find a way to do it myself."

Heiji looked at Ran in shock. Her gaze was steel. She was serious. He sighed. "If I die, I'm going to kill you."

Ran grinned.

The emergency Heiji made up at the other end of the hospital was enough to not only distract the nurse, but to get her out of her station. Heiji just returned to the unofficial 'Shinichi Kudo Waiting Room.'

Kazuha, finally ready to forgive him for whatever he'd said, plopped down next to him. "What is it with you and girls today?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you made me, mad, then Ran comes to sit next to you, and now she's missing again. Not to mention that nurse…"

"Ahou."

"What'd she talk to you about?"

"Kudo."

"What's with the tea?" Kazuha indicated his as-yet-untouched can of hot lemon tea.

Heiji just grinned. "Did you realize Neechan hadn't slept?"

Kazuha blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She told me she'd horded all the tea in the vending machines on this floor, just in case they ran out of someone's favorite kind. She hid them under the sink in the women's restroom."

"Thus the tea," Kazuha finished for him, nodding in understanding.

"Thus the tea."

"Have _you_ slept, Heiji? You've been drinking a lot of tea too."

"I slept a little before anyone got here."

Kazuha didn't say anything, just linked her arm in his wordlessly. The nurse had returned, and she shot Heiji a powerful glare.

"Looks like I've been ratted out," Heiji said sheepishly, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"I was running distraction for Neechan."

Heiji opened his mouth to further explain, but at that moment, the neurosurgeon Heiji recognized as being the man who'd analyzed Shinichi's arm come up to their little area.

Kogoro continued to snore pointedly, and Eri nudged him not-so-subtly with her elbow.

"If you want to come and see him too, you'd better hurry and do so," the doctor was saying. "His fever's broken, and we don't want to waste time. We're operating as soon as possible."

Kogoro muttered loudly about his sleep being disturbed, but Eri glared hard at him, and he was effectively silenced.

"Too?" Kazuha murmured as they trooped to Shinichi's room.

"I ran distraction for Neechan so she could come in and see him first."

The scene that greeted them upon entering the cramped ICU was almost tranquil; Shinichi was asleep, his face half hidden by an oxygen mask, and his shoulder lightly bandaged and cleaned. Ran was harder to actually spot, but she was there, sure enough, her head resting in her arms

Heiji just grinned as they got into the room. "That's a relief," he said aloud.

"I know. I was starting to think his fever would never break."

"No. Neechan finally fell asleep."

And so she had. Kogoro, with more gentleness than Heiji knew he possessed, came forward, mumbling under his breath doubtless obscenities at his estranged wife, nevertheless scooping his daughter into his arms and out of the way as scrub-clad people appeared out of nowhere to wheel Shinichi into surgery.

Heiji chuckled lightly.

"What?" Kazuha queried, watching as Shinichi was wheeled hurriedly around the corner.

"I just thought it was ironic."

"What?"

"Kudo said to me that Neechan would kill him if he died without her permission."

"Yeah…"

"And Neechan said she needed to talk to him before she could sleep."

"Okay…"

"I was just thinking how ironic it was; Kudo's fever broke just as Neechan entered the room, and Neechan finally fell asleep when she was in the same room as he was."

"It's either irony, coincidence, or some beautifully tragic soap opera."

"The way his luck's been lately? I'm inclined to agree that it's the last one."

-O-

AUTHORS NOTE

'Kay, so I saw _Wicked_ when I went to LA last month… and I've been itching to use part of her phrase…

**Morrible: So this must be Nessarose; the **_**tragically beautiful**_** daughter of ****can't remember his name**** who was ****a ruler of some sort over Munchkinland**

**Elphaba: sees Nessarose and comes up to talk to her**

**-All gasp at the brilliantly green shade of skin that is uniquely Elphaba's –**

**Elphaba: That's right, I'm Elphaba. Nessarose's sister. The **_**beautifully tragic**_** one.**

And…my little story within a theme continues. This is after my last installment, but not _directly_ after.

:D

(sees tomorrow's theme and cackles evilly…)

Ayaia


	13. Different Means Achieving the Same End

**Title**: Different Means Achieving the Same End  
**Day/Theme**: March 13: The Rope to the Ivory Tower  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG-13/T

-O-

_There are stories that everyone heard as a child. Some stories were told in a different way, but you could still tell it was the same story. After all, we've all heard different versions of the story of _Rapunzel_, though we wouldn't think on it. How did the witch find out that Rapunzel was consorting with the Prince? Did she find a stray lock of hair in Rapunzel's room? Did Rapunzel let something slip? Or was it simply fate? Fate had deemed it appropriate to test their love, and so the witch had discovered Rapunzel's secret._

"Kudo?"

"Hmm."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"You tell Neechan?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

Shinichi Kudo glanced up at Heiji Hattori from the short vantage point that was his prison, and his invention, Conan Edogawa. There was still light out. To the untrained eye, Heiji and Shinichi were two more faces in the crowd, headed home. It couldn't be further from the truth.

"Did you tell Kazuha?"

"Sure I did."

"Liar."

The two slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Shinichi thought hard about what he'd really told Ran. Two lies. One lie to explain Conan's absence and one to explain Shinichi's continued absence. To put it lightly, she'd been pretty angry.

_That day that the Prince rode away from his beloved's tower, not knowing that he was to be tricked the next day by the witch, what were his intentions? Some say that he and Rapunzel had been working on a ladder, down which the both of them could climb, to be happy forever more. Some say, however, that they hadn't thought that far into the future yet, and who could blame them? They were in love. They had no time for logical thought. But then again…what if he had known? _

"What about that girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Your friend. The girl who made the apotoxin."

"She…isn't coming. Not right away."

"You always this vague?"

Shinichi was silent. Haibara was her own person. Level-headed and private. Shinichi couldn't be sure of her intentions, but he trusted that if she said she'd show up later, then she'd show up later.

"So…what're your plans after this?"

Shinichi looked up at Heiji in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Heiji said, smiling at his slack-jawed companion. "After we win?"

"I…I dunno."

"I'm not entirely sure either…Maybe I'll head to Kazuha's. Pick a fight with her."

Shinichi chuckled a little; his first cracked smile since they'd started out. "That's what you always do, though."

Heiji smiled in return. "But I know it'll be different."

"I guess…"

"You know…if it were me? I woulda told her. Neechan. I woulda been straight with her from the start. She worries y'know…"

"That's why I didn't tell her."

"Come again?"

Shinichi looked up at Heiji, but his smile was sadder now. "She worries."

_What if, all along, the Prince had known of the witch's intentions? And he'd played to fool better to ease the worries from Rapunzel's mind? How could he have lived? Tortured by keeping his own secrets from his beloved, and desperately wanting nothing more than to warn her of the approaching danger…but unable to do so. Because he loved her too much._

"An' how worried will she be if we don't walk away from this?" Heiji's voice had taken a harsher tone. A reprimand in his comment that Shinichi picked up on all too clearly.

"Well, you said it yourself."

"What?"

"We're gonna walk out of this. So you can start your argument with Kazuha. And so I can tell Ran the truth about everything."

"So yer keepin' hope that everything'll work out?"

Shinichi nodded wordlessly.

"Do you really think putting off telling her until it's over will be the best thing for you two?"

Shinichi stopped dead. A few paces later, Heiji turned to look back at the shrunken detective. He was surprised to see Shinichi's face. It was pure ice.

"What choice do I have?"

_In some versions of the story, the Prince was pushed from Rapunzel's tower by the witch. In some versions, his grief at discovering the witch instead of his beloved led him to fall from the tower, broken-hearted at the thought that he'd never see his Rapunzel again. But in all versions of the story, the Prince lived. He lived in blindness, wandering the countryside, living off the land. Living in misery with a broken heart._

"I just don't get how you think a secret this huge will just blow over."

"I don't think that at all. I know that it'll be really hard. I know…that she might not even speak to me again when she finds out…"

Heiji didn't say anything as Shinichi trailed off. There was a large pause before Shinichi looked up at Heiji again.

"You know…I did call her. I told her that I'd all but wrapped up my case…that it wasn't definite, but that there was a major possibility that I'd be done soon."

"What'd she say?"

Shinichi laughed hollowly. "She screamed at me for a good ten minutes."

Heiji chuckled humorlessly. "That's Neechan."

"She ended up hanging up on me. I didn't call back. Well…I didn't call back as 'Shinichi.' I called back as 'Conan's mother.'"

"And what did Conan's mother have to say?"

"Well, Ran took the news of 'Conan's' extended leave better than the news of 'Shinichi's' possible return. I wasn't sure whether to take it as a good sign or a bad one."

_Luckily, in all versions of the story, there's a happily ever after. The Prince finds Rapunzel again, after wandering for a time, and he realizes she'd been living alone rather than find someone to take care of her. She'd been sharing his fate all along, and he'd never known it. _

They continued walking once more. They'd reached a less suburban part of town, and they were coming across more grocery stores and gas stations. Heiji turned to Shinichi. "I take it back."

"Hmm?"

"I dunno if I would've told Kazuha, if it were me. I know Ran worries…but Kazuha does too. But when Ran worries she cries, and when Kazuha worries…she denies it. And punches things. Or she shuts down. And I don't think I'd like seeing her worry."

Shinichi grinned absently. "She does still worry…but it's a healthier worrying. And there's not as much of her crying as there are intense bouts of her cleaning things. And Ran punches stuff too."

Heiji grinned. "Why'd we choose such violent women to grow up with?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I blame the karate. You haven't known fear until you've seen Ran down a streetlight in one go. With her fist. Without even trying."

"Hey, you let Kazuha take you on with her aikido and then we'll talk."

_Her tears of joy fall into his eyes, and he can miraculously see again. He takes Rapunzel for his bride, and they set off together to rule his kingdom and be together forever more. But you have to wonder why such different versions of the story can all result in the same ending._

Shinichi looked up at his companion again. "Do you think that this'll turn out okay?"

Heiji grinned. "What happened to that hope? We can't go into this thinkin' we're gonna die."

"Well…it is kind of a long shot."

"Well, you should have died, right?"

"What?"

"When you took that pill. It was supposed to kill you. What were the odds it would shrink you instead?"

"I'd give you the numbers, but they'd bore you. The chances were pretty slim, suffice it to say."

Heiji and Shinichi whirled around at the same time, looking in amazement at the source of the voice. One Ai Haibara.

"Haibara...what were you…"

"Gathering weapons. You didn't think I was lying when I said I'd catch you up, did you?"

Shinichi grinned. "I didn't. I know you better. But Heiji here…"

"Hey!"

_Perhaps it's simply because all fairy tales need a happy ending. Perhaps it's a hidden moral, cautioning all of us against keeping secrets, lest something terrible befall us. _

"Half of this stuff is just parlor tricks of Agasa-hakase. Longer lasting tranquilizer darts, for one, and a bunch of little speakers for the voice-changer. I figure we'll have to split up once we reach the base, so I thought some of it would help."

"How will this stuff help?" Heiji interrupted, scowling at the trinkets that Haibara was pulling out of her knapsack. Haibara leveled him with an icy stare.

"You'd be surprised what this 'stuff' can do when luck is on your side. I had one pill of my own invention. One. And it was meant to end my own life. But it ended up saving me."

"What's up with the shoes?" Shinichi interrupted.

Haibara pulled out a small pair of tennis shoes, almost identical to the pair Shinichi wore on his feet. "You never know."

"So, what? We're gonna go up against the most Evil Organization known to man, just the three of us, and we're going to defeat them using some crazy has-been scientist's weird inventions?" Heiji said sarcastically.

Haibara blinked her face impassive. "Did you have a better idea?"

_But, then again, perhaps it's just a story in need of a good ending. Because where would _Rapunzel_ be if the Prince had glimpsed the ivory tower and decided it wasn't a mystery worth pursuing when he heard the lovely voice issuing from its top? Sometimes, then, secrets are necessary. Not because they make for a good story, though they certainly do…_

"Here," Haibara said, before Heiji could retort. She handed him a small lapel-pin. Heiji looked at it in confusion.

"What's this for?"

"It'll probably be useless. It's like a miniature walkie-talkie."

"Same kind the Shounen Tantei has," Shinichi deadpanned, reaching into his pocket, retrieving his badge for the Detective Boys.

"But it's pointless. They'll have something in there to scramble the signal."

"Show a little ingenuity. Think of another use for it. I thought you were supposed to be smart." Heiji opened his mouth in outrage, but Haibara ignored him, packing everything smartly into her knapsack, subsequently giving it to Heiji to carry before walking smartly ahead of the two boys. "Just kidding. Were we going to go, or not?"

_Overcoming the secrets we keep from each other is what makes every story worthwhile. And the victory tastes sweeter somehow if you reach it after first overcoming monumental obstacles. _

"By the way, it's not all trinkets in there. I think I put in a handgun."

Heiji jumped, jerking the knapsack away from himself.

"Safety's on. And the bullets are separate from the gun. I'm not dumb."

Heiji muttered some choice phrases under his breath, and Shinichi grinned. This certainly wasn't going to be as easy as Haibara seemed to suggest with the trinkets she brought, but it suddenly didn't seem as hard as he'd thought it would be a moment ago.

"Just proves what I was sayin' before, Kudo," Heiji muttered mutinously, glaring at the knapsack he was carrying on his shoulder. His anger might have had something to do with the violent shade of purple that dominated the color scheme of the very _girly_-looking bag.

"What?"

"We picked the _worst_ women to boss us around in our lives."

They'd finally reached the more industrious part of town, and Haibara, whether she realized it or not, had slowed up to walk beside them instead of in front. Their joking manner seemed to wither and die the closer they got to their destination.

"Well gentlemen? I hope you had a better plan than 'Go in there and kick some ass,'" Haibara said softly, breaking the silence they'd fallen into.

"I was more thinkin' we'd wing it," Heiji replied, looking somewhat apprehensive.

"Which is worse," Haibara chided, folding her arms and looking at Shinichi expectantly.

"Well, we're not getting any younger…well…I hope not anyway," Shinichi said, cracking a determined smile.

_And whoever said that overcoming obstacles was easy? Just worth it._

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

O.O

Yeah…this morphed into some kind of beast halfway through that I wasn't sure I could handle…and then Haibara poked me, and said there should be slight comedic relief. And I obeyed her.

Ayaia


	14. True Love's Folly

**Title**: True Love's Folly  
**Day/Theme**: March 14: Remembering blue flowers  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

Shinichi wasn't sure what was going on anymore. They hadn't really had a plan to start with. Just a determination. A determination to win this game once and for all.

Shinichi didn't know what had started all the smoke. Was there a fire somewhere? He remembered blindly _kicking_ with his super-shoes; something had happened after that. Something, somewhere, had broken. And now the whole place was coming down.

His shoulder ached. He remembered the gunshots. But wasn't a gunshot wound supposed to…well…_hurt_ a lot more than this? He started to cough. It was that damn smoke. It was filling the room quickly. Faster than he thought possible. Through the haze he made out a long-haired silhouette.

_Gin…_

Shinichi made to get up – when had he fallen down? – He realized that his legs wouldn't support his weight. It probably had something to do with all that blood dripping down his arm. Blood loss made you weak. Right?

Shinichi wasn't sure anymore…

_He remembered Ran then. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. She was explaining her newly acquired knowledge of horticulture. The four-o'clocks looked like morning glories, but they were different. The daisies looked like the black-eyed susans, but they were different too. The tiger lily was certainly prettier than any other flower – she liked the pattern in the petals, and the color didn't hurt either – but the forget-me-not was definitely the flower with the best name._

"_People usually plant them for a loved one who's died," she explained, showing him the simple blue clusters of blooms. "Isn't that just sweet?"_

"_I like the spiky red ones better," Shinichi teased, pointing to some flowers that kind of looked like morning glories, but with major differences. _

"_They're called 'Columbines.' They're from America," Ran explained. "They're not only red, they grow in purple, and white…"_

"_Well, I remember the red ones better."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Red's a better color."_

_Ran had grinned. "I think so too. Maybe they should switch."_

"_Yeah. Those blue flowers can be the 'Columbines.' Our red flowers are 'forget-me-nots.'"_

"_So we'll have to remember that. When you die, I'll plant you a Columbine flower instead of a forget-me-not, and you'll do the same thing for me, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Yeah," Shinichi muttered, blinking. Where'd Gin go? He'd managed to get shakily to his feet. He turned, the motion making his head spin. A flash of black…the sound of running footsteps…

Gin fell to a heap in front of him. Shinichi fell back too; he was feeling shaky, and his legs weren't cooperating…

"_Wait…but what if I die first?" Ran had asked then. The realization seemed to worry her. _

"_Well, one of us has to die first, or else the other can't buy the forget-me-nots."_

"_Well, how about we buy them together when we're really old. And then we can both die at the same time. Okay?"_

"_I don't know if that will work…"_

"Kudo, why do I put up with you?"

"Heiji?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Wasn't…wasn't Gin here?"

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"And…wasn't Ran here?"

"Kudo…Neechan's at home. Remember?"

Heiji sounded concerned now.

"But…she was just here…we were talking about…Columbine flowers."

"Those spiky ones?"

"Yeah…"

"Kudo…what happened to your shoulder?"

"Dunno…think I got shot…but it doesn't hurt…"

Heiji swore under his breath. "Kudo…can you stand?"

"Sorta…"

"_It _will_ work, Shinichi!"_

"_Okay! Fine! It'll work!"_

"…baka…"

"Kudo? You okay?"

"…tell her she's being stupid…"

"Tell who, Kudo?"

"Ran…"

"Kudo…Ran's not here."

"Tell _her_ that…"

"Kudo, we're gettin' you out of here…just hold tight."

"D'you know what she thinks?"

"Who, Kudo?"

"Ran."

"No. What does she think?"

"Forget-me-nots…she thinks they're graveyard flowers…"

"Aren't they?"

"No…"

"Kudo? I don't think you should go to sleep. Kudo?"

_Forget-me-nots are often thought of as graveyard flowers; they grow in clusters like weeds, and they need shade to survive instead of sunlight…But forget-me-nots don't represent death at all_.

"Kudo? Stay with me. What are the forget-me-nots if they aren't graveyard flowers?"

"Forget-me-nots represent…true love."

"So…that's what Neechan was talkin' about?"

"No…we were going to switch the forget-me-nots for the Columbines…"

"Those spiky ones?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I…don't think…she knew…what Columbines…represent."

"An' what do Columbines represent?"

"_Do you even know what Columbines represent at all?"_

_Ran reddened. "I can't remember everything!" _

Shinichi chuckled lightly.

"Kudo? What do they mean?"

"Craziness."

Heiji let out a loud bout of laughter. Shinichi just slumped tiredly into Heiji's back where the taller detective had been carting him.

"_Now that I think on it…I think I should buy a Columbine for you when you die, Ran. It's just…so perfect for you."_

"_Fine! But I'm buying one for you too, don't forget!"_

"_Fine!"_

_It's funny though…for as many synonyms 'crazy' has, they can all be confused with 'love…'_ Shinichi decided at length, letting his thoughts drift away. He was just…so tired…

"Kudo? You with me?"

"…"

"Kudo, you know…if you die, Neechan's gonna kill you."

"…"

Heiji just trumped quickly away from the building that was quickly becoming nothing more than debris. He paused, though, to look back at the wreckage. He saw the distant silhouette that was Haibara keeping vigil by the only exit left. She stood at ready, wearing those damned shoes so she could kick the ever-living-crap out of anyone who tried to pass her.

Somehow…it suited her…

Heiji glanced back at the still form on his back.

"I think we won, Kudo."

"…"

"No no, don't say anything." Heiji grinned. "There just aren't words."

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Hmmm….Ooh! I remember! 'Kay, the Title, 'True Love's Folly,' reminds me of something….that I can't remember. So if it was someone else's brilliant idea before it was mine, then Great minds think alike!

As it were, 'Folly' is another word for 'Craziness' so it was a clever play on words for my part! Score!

To see the meanings of a bunch of other flowers n' stuff…here! Clicky!!

**http : / / www . sweetscentsationscafe . com / flower – meanings . html**

(except without the spaces.)

(grins evilly) Yessss. I shall rule the DC/CC world…one random fic at a time…

(inserts evil laugh)

Ayaia


	15. Repaying the Favor

**Title**: Repaying the favor  
**Day/Theme**: March 15: Of handsome tips  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/ K plus

-O-

When all was said and done, Shinichi was ultimately…annoyed. When his parents finally returned from Los Angeles, it was like having two mothers to mother him. The only difference was the sheer _number_ of hugs his mother gave him as opposed to Ran, but Ran was only worried that she'd somehow hurt his shoulder, and so was very gentle.

Yukiko, Shinichi was convinced, simply didn't care.

It had just gotten to a point where Shinichi was grateful for Kogoro's presence (and that was saying something, because while underneath his gruffness, Shinichi was convinced he at least _sort of_ cared about the fate of his daughter's best friend, he certainly didn't act like he did, and spent his time treating Shinichi…well…like he'd been treating Conan in all his time at their house), and then it had finally happened.

Shinichi had been discharged.

Shinichi, it had to be said, had felt like a first place trophy that everyone was arguing over for the last few days. His parents wanted him to come overseas with them (a point that the doctor disagreed with), and then they insisted that when they wrapped up the loose ends that they'd left in their rush to come see him that they would live in Shinichi's house with him. (a point that Shinichi disagreed with.) Agasa-hakase was quick to point out Shinichi's imminent need to…well…not be stuck in the body of a seven-year-old anymore. Ran was quick to agree.

All in all, Shinichi was immensely relieved when everything seemed to work in his favor. His parents were gone once more, handling their affairs overseas (which is where Shinichi liked them), The good professor had more than his share of help working with Haibara on an antidote (which made Shinichi very happy), and Kogoro had yet to kill him. These were all very good things.

Eating out with Ran later that day (a double treat, being his first 'real' meal after such a long time spent in the hospital, and also his first 'date' with Ran since she'd learned of 'the big secret') had him in very good spirits by the time dessert came around. True, he was still stuck as a little kid, and true, his shoulder ached dully, but aside from that, life was good!

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"It's fine."

"Do you want more dessert?"

Shinichi blinked. "No, I think I'm good."

Ran smiled. "You can have whatever you want, you know. It's on me."

"I can just charge it, you know…famous novelist father and all…"

Ran just shook her head. "It's fine."

"Ran…not to burst the bubble or anything…but why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought…I thought you'd be furious…"

"It's funny how quickly fury dies when serious injury is involved."

"Oh."

"Make no mistake, though, that if you ever. _Ever_. Do anything like this to me again, I will hurt you."

"Oh."

"So we're clear?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do you want any more dessert?"

"Just…how about you give that waiter of ours a really good tip and we'll call it good."

"Are you sure?"

Shinichi grinned. "I'm sure."

"All right…" confused, Ran did as Shinichi suggested, while Shinichi scrawled something on a napkin. The odd pair left the restaurant, and their fortunate waiter hurried forward to claim his tip before it was taken by the busboy…and he chuckled aloud at the napkin that had been deliberately placed on top of the bills. The message read thus:

'_Consider this tip an expression of undying gratitude. It was either fate, luck, or your marvelous food that made fortune smile on me today. I'm just repaying the favor_.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Beware the Ides of March.

O.O

…

Yeah, I got nothin.

Ayaia


	16. Of OverAnalysis and Phone Calls

**Title**: Of Over-analysis and Phone calls  
**Day/Theme**: March 16: Running late for an appointment with Death  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG-13/T

-O-

The house seemed…emptier.

Ran smiled at her stupidity. _Well, the house is emptier_, she chided herself. _Conan is off with his friends. When he gets back, the house will be full again_.

She absently went through the motions of making dinner, unable to shake that odd feeling though. It was like before…

RING! RING!

She was being silly. Ensuring that the food on the stove was simmering pleasantly, she hurried to answer the phone.

"Mouri detect –"

"_Ran!"_

"Shinichi?"

"_I have good news!"_

"Shinichi, I'm kind of –"

"_I'm wrapping up the big case!"_

Ran rolled her eyes. "I've heard that one. Spare me."

"_I'm serious this time!"_

"How serious? Give me a probability in numbers."

"_Well…I'm definitely forty-five…no…fifty percent sure that I'll be home soon."_

"And there we go."

"_What?"_

"Why do you do this, Shinichi?"

"_I don't know what you mean…"_

Ran knew she should just hang up. She was just feeling edgy, and Shinichi happened to call at the wrong time. "Shinichi…just…never mind."

"_But…I don't know what you mean. What do I do?"_

And Ran's anger flared. "Fine. You know what you do? You call me. And you make these empty promises that I believe because I'm an idiot, and then you never come through on them."

"…"

"And you find pleasure in telling me, once again, that you 'might be' coming home soon, that you're 'almost certain' that your big case is finally over…I'm sick of it, Shinichi!"

"…_Ran…I'm sorry…"_

"No! You can be sorry in person. Apologies through the phone won't work anymore, Shinichi. When it comes to you and your promises, I'm evoking a new rule."

"…_but Ran –"_

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

"_Ran…I know you're mad. But…I promise it will make sense when I come back."_

He said this last very quickly; like he was afraid she'd hang up on him before he had a chance to get it out. _I should hang up on him_, Ran decided, but she detained a little longer, saying nothing, waiting for his attempted explanations to defend himself.

"_I just have this one thing I have to do…call it an ultimatum. If I get this right…then it will all be over."_

"Shinichi…why can't you just come home _now_?"

"_I can come home as soon as –"_

And she slammed the receiver down. She had no sooner turned around, though, than the phone rang again. She scowled. _He hasn't had enough? I'll give him more_! She thought savagely, whirling around and picking up the phone with a ferocity it didn't deserve.

"Shinichi, so help me –"

"_Hello, this is Fumiyo Edogawa."_

Ran flushed in embarrassment. "Oh…Conan's mother, right? I'm afraid he's not here right now."

"_Oh, I know. He's with me. We surprised him when he was coming home from his friend's house, and we've decided to take a trip."_

"Oh?"

"_It's been a long time coming…but if we're going to make our flight, then…"_

"Oh, I understand…tell Conan goodbye for me, and I'll make sure his things stay safe while he's gone."

"_I'll do that. Thank you again for taking care of him for so long…"_

"It was our pleasure."

They said their goodbyes, and Ran felt again that strange feeling…For some reason, Shinichi's words came to the forefront of her thoughts. _I just have this one thing I have to do…call it an ultimatum. If I get this right…then it will all be over_.

It was almost like he was trying to say something else…Like his very well-being hinged on this 'ultimatum.'

Her thoughts chased each other in circles through the night, as she absently finished dinner, ordering her father to get something in his stomach besides alcohol. The chilling thought occurred to her that this ultimatum could be a life-or-death situation. Which would explain his fifty-percent probability of arriving home.

She drifted into an uneasy sleep at that thought, her dreams haunted with the remnants of the thoughts she had tried to push away. And then the phone rang again. It was difficult to discern between her dream and reality at first, but she did manage to tell the difference in the end, and she hurried to the receiver before her father picked up the phone.

"Mouri detect –"

"_Ran…"_

"Conan?" Ran immediately woke up from whatever half-asleep state she'd been in.

There was the weakest sound of laughter. _"Kind of…"_ came the reply.

"What do you mean 'kind of?' Where are you? Are you hurt? Where's your mother?"

She heard coughing then, and an urgent, muffled voice that came on the phone an instant later.

"Neechan?"

Ran blinked tiredly. "Heiji? What are you doing with Conan?"

"It's a long story. Kudo is Conan. And he has to go. Meet us later."

"What? Where? What's going on?"

"Beika Hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"I think Kudo was shot."

"What?"

"We have to call the hospital now."

CLICK

Ran listened in disbelief as the dial tone sounded in her ear. Inexplicably, Shinichi's comment from earlier looped itself in her mind as she hastened to wake up her father and force him to drive her to the hospital.

_I just have this one thing I have to do…call it an ultimatum. If I get this right…then it will all be over._

She was finally able to almost decipher the hidden message that had been there all along.

_I just have this one thing I have to do…call it an ultimatum. If I get this right…then it will all be over_

She must have looked a fright as she burst into her father's room, throwing clothes at him and demanding that he get up. His initial protests died when he saw her face.

_I just have this one thing I have to do…call it an ultimatum. If I get this right…then it will all be over_

Shinichi's ultimatum had been simple: do his deed…or die trying.

His message had been a code with dual meanings. One interpretation was saying goodbye to her…_ I just have this one thing I have to do…then it will all be over_

The other interpretation though…was asking her to wait a little longer for his return. _If I get this right…then it will all be over_

Ran only hoped that he'd be okay…so she could tell him that she understood.

A U T H O R S N O T E

dies

It wouldn't end! It prodded me and prodded me until I was almost too late in posting it! kills it dead

Ayaia


	17. Fool's Errand

**Title**: Fool's Errand  
**Day/Theme**: March 17: Paper-thin smile  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

Shinichi glanced at Heiji, the latter of which nodded nervously. They had parted ways with Haibara a few turns ago, and they had both heard the approaching footsteps. It would be their first confrontation with the enemy upon entering the building that served as their hideout.

It was over almost before it began; quick work of Heiji's rendered the man unconscious, and between the two of them, they dragged him into a closet, locking him in. Shinichi glanced at Heiji, and the two shared a small smile. _One down_, the grin seemed to say. _And who knows how many more to go?_

It occurred to Shinichi that they had never sat down to discuss a plan. The two were of one mind, though, and both moved on the same instinct that guided their course of action.

They made quick work of each person they came across, quietly and efficiently knocking them out, sometimes through Heiji's forceful method, and sometimes through Shinichi's quieter tranquilizer darts, and then further incapacitating them by locking them into various rooms, or, in one case, tying them up by the use of the stretchy suspenders Shinichi realized he was still wearing out of force of habit, and stowing them away in the shadows, hoping they'd go unseen for a little longer.

Shinichi slowly realized that their plan was a long shot. Stealing into the headquarters of the Black Organization in the dead of night, and quietly taking out its members one by one. There were so many ways it could fail… and yet…

"Kudo?"

"Hmm?"

"We're doing good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Every person they don't have is another enemy we won't have to fight later."

"Yeah."

Shinichi glanced at Heiji, surprised to see a grin on the Osakan detective's face. Shinichi felt his own lips turn up in his own grin, though his was much more tense; it was probably paper thin, and white besides…

"And we have the upper hand here."

"How do you figure?"

"We have the element of surprise, the inside information, a lot of time, and we're just desperate enough to have a fair run at this."

Shinichi's smile broadened. "So you're saying our plan is just crazy enough to work?"

Heiji nodded. "Exactly."

Shinichi turned his attention again to their surroundings, taking in any noise that was out of the ordinary.

"Besides," Heiji finished, a determined look on his face, "We may have a lot more to lose, but we also have a lot more to gain. And that gives us just the edge we need to kick a little ass."

Shinichi just nodded in agreement. They may well have been running a fool's errand…but they sure as hell weren't going down without a fight.

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

I went all out for St. Patrick's day today. Green hair dye, green eyeliner, and this repulsive NEON green fishnet…shirt…that I wore under my regular shirt. :D

I'm a sucker for green. And a holiday that celebrates the color green? (Everyman's Christmas is Ayaia's St. Patrick's Day, plzthx)

But Shinichi wasn't being talkative today. That's why Heiji was so…insightful. (blinks) But I don't think it was too terribly OOC. Heiji is a detective, dammit, he's smart…when he wants to be…

Ayaia


	18. Restlessness and Fussing

**Title**: Restlessness and fussing  
**Day/Theme**: March 18: Word chains  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

Ran felt restless. She attributed it to the many cans of tea she'd consumed since arriving at the hospital. She wanted to fuss over someone. She'd tried to fuss over Shinichi, but he was recovering from his surgery, and the doctors were reluctant to let anyone who wasn't family through to sit with him.

And so she'd taken to becoming the stewardess. Again. It seemed that no one had taken up her mantle while she slept, and they were only too happy to make her get up in their stead. She'd fetched a crossword puzzle for her mother, a new pillow for her father, another round of tea for everyone, and a bag of unidentifiable chips for Heiji; and then Shinichi's parents had arrived. Ran was ultimately grateful for this. Because Yukiko kept the nurses on their toes, and she yelled at anyone who wouldn't let her have her way. And when Ran meekly requested to see how Shinichi was doing, Yukiko got it done.

Shinichi was asleep. And not in need of fussing. But Ran was content to sit at his bedside, musing about him. She had to think, after all. About the fact that he was really Conan. Or the fact that he'd been shot. And Ran's mind had been running in circles around this since she'd arrived at the hospital and threatened Heiji for all the details. Heiji himself didn't look too much worse for the wear, insisting he'd gotten some sleep while everyone else was arriving, and that whatever the hell he'd been doing with Shinichi that had gotten the latter _shot_ wasn't so bad that he himself needed medical attention. She'd bullied a nurse into checking him over anyway.

Ran had gathered the initial information, tuning out the rest. If she had questions, she was determined to ask them to Shinichi. There was an Organization; a mysterious order that wore black like ravens. And they'd crossed paths with Shinichi. And he'd come out of the meeting as Conan. And now, he'd been shot trying to bring his fate to justice. _Boys_.

"You know, just sitting here worrying about him isn't doing any good."

Ran turned, surprised to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"I'm serious. All you'll get for your trouble is wrinkles. And those aren't attractive in a girl your age."

Ran smiled, and Eri came forward, handing Ran the little crossword book she'd been working on. "Here. You need this more than I do."

Ran was surprised when she sat down in the little chair next to her own. "Mom…" she said, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm taking over your job. So you can distract yourself. Go on."

Ran smiled, opening the little book to a new puzzle. She laughed aloud when she penned down her first answer; 'The name of the novelist who invented Sherlock Holmes.'

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

(dies now) Kaythanksbye

O.O

That was obvious! That was somewhat pointless! That was…short… I LOVED IT!!

(cue laughter)

Ayaia


	19. Monologue within Controlled Chaos

**Title**: Monologue in the midst of Controlled Chaos  
**Day/Theme**: March 19: Crossing swords  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG-13/T

-O-

Heiji grinned. It was strange that his mouth reacted in such a way to the stress he was feeling. Beside him, Shinichi had a look of determination on his young face. Upon reaching the hideout, they had thought they'd been keeping a low profile. They'd been careful to try and cover their tracks; they had kept a fairly constant path, and had dealt with the trouble as it found them.

But this was beyond their imaginings. It seemed that all of their caution had been for nothing. Because they'd had a welcoming party when they reached the end of the hallway they'd been walking through. And Heiji had never been more scared in his life. Though he'd never admit to it. And his mouth had started to smile of its own accord, so no one would ever suspect it.

Heiji couldn't put even a code name to half of the Order members in the room; This is where that brat Haibara would have come in handy. But no. She was off doing something else that he didn't fully comprehend. Had she said something about computers? He wasn't sure.

The notorious 'Boss' was monologuing about something or other, and Heiji had taken the opportunity to tune him out and weigh the situation. If they somehow managed to take the upper hand in this…they were still dead. With Shinichi in his small state, and Heiji with no weapons to speak of…their chances against this many _armed_ enemies were very slim.

And then Shinichi smiled. He walked, cool as a cucumber, twenty paces toward the 'Boss,' who was really just another shadowed face with more _presence_. He brought his little leg back, and just _kicked_. Heiji was unsure what exactly it _was_ that Shinichi had kicked. But it had sailed. And it had been the signal that the surrounding goons were waiting for.

And Heiji had lost sight of Shinichi as he ran, ducking the spray of bullets that were suddenly being aimed at him. Somewhere along the way, he'd found himself 'crossing swords' as it were with one of the guys; and miraculously coming out victorious quite easily.

"Quite a pity," came a voice behind him. Heiji whirled about, only to see Vermouth, wearing a smirk.

Heiji wielded the stick he'd appropriated like a crude sword. Vermouth just smirked at him.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

There was a sudden burst of smoke in the door. Heiji immediately held his breath, uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to breath it in, but it had served its purpose. He'd lost sight of Vermouth in his distraction.

He couldn't dwell on it though, as he glimpsed the figure of Gin through the quickly thickening smoke. He hurried over, just in time to engage Gin in battle, and just in time to see Shinichi collapse to the ground.

As they had been doing, Heiji managed to knock Gin unconscious. Why was everything going so smoothly anyway? Heiji blamed the smoke. He glanced down at Shinichi, small and unmoving on the ground.

"Kudo, why do I put up with you?" he asked aloud, squatting, better to see the shrunken detective.

"Heiji?"

"Who else would it be?"

Heiji saw Shinichi sit up. He looked disoriented. "Wasn't…wasn't Gin here?"

Heiji smirked. "Yeah. You're welcome."

Heiji's eyes narrowed. Shinichi was panting, but his breathing came in rasps.

"And…wasn't Ran here?"

And then Heiji saw it. The bullet wound on Shinichi's shoulder. _Shit_.

He remembered Vermouth then, and her taunting remark.

_You really have no idea, do you?_

Had it all been a set up? Did they know all along of the information Haibara obtained to lead them here in the first place? Did they leak the information themselves?

"Kudo…Neechan's at home. Remember?"

Shinichi babbled on in delirium. Something about Columbine flowers. Heiji hoisted him up onto his back, glancing around for an exit. He saw a flash of movement, and instinctively shrank away from it. When it took form in the smoke, he lashed out, only to stop short when he realized it was Haibara.

"There you are! Come this way!"

Heiji followed her, though he was uncertain about her enthusiasm.

"Haibara?"

And then he was outside. The smoke had cleared. And Haibara had a veritable horde of…well…people.

"That computer was a gold mine. I found all the secret entrances and exits, and I blocked them off."

Heiji blinked.

"So they all had to come through this door."

Heiji blinked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Where…where's Vermouth?"

Haibara pointed carelessly into the pile of what appeared to be random Black Organization members. "In there."

Heiji grinned. "That's all I care about. Fight the good fight."

Haibara scowled at him, and Heiji ran away from the chaotic scene that he'd had a part in creating. Who'd have thought that it would be that easy?

Little did he know…

-O-

A U T H O R S N O T E

(laughs maniacally)

Cliffie! Ha!!

Ayaia


	20. Betrayal

**Title**: Betrayal  
**Day/Theme**: March 20: Felony is a gift to men who have everything to lose.  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K plus

-O-

When they were in private, Shinichi and Heiji would talk in hushed tones about what had happened. They both agreed on the same thing; something was fishy.

-o-

"_Why were you a part of this?"_

_The little girl that was Ai Haibara looked blankly up at the taller figure that was Vermouth. The latter had just emerged from the smoke of the building, coughing slightly._

"_So…it was you. You sealed the exits…"_

"_You didn't answer my question. Why were you a part of this?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

"_You set them up for failure. Why?"_

"_Are you asking me why I betrayed them?"_

"_No. I'm asking you why you were a part of it in the first place."_

"_Because you know all about betrayal, don't you?"_

-o-

How had it worked to their favor? They had gone into their battle knowing that it would probably be a suicide mission. But they had hoped against all odds that good fortune would favor them.

Their plan had been crude. Their stealth had left a lot to be desired. By all rights…they should have come out of this a lot worse than they did. Heiji had inhaled the smoke, but had been none worse for the wear. Shinichi…well, Shinichi had been shot…but it wasn't a mortal wound. With time, he'd be able to gain 100 percent mobility in his hand.

And he'd always done his fighting more with his feet anyway.

-o-

"_You were successful…you had a life…a career…why did you throw it away…for this?"_

"_Are you saying you're jealous of me?"_

"_No."_

"_Because we could leave right now. Those deserters you've apprehended behind you…the police would take care of them. You and I could go great things."_

"_Not interested."_

"_Why not, though? You're already a traitor. Once a turncoat, always a turncoat, you know…"_

-o-

It was almost…like they'd had help. Of course, Haibara's tampering with the control room had helped. A lot. But…it still shouldn't have been so simple…

Heiji snuck a soccer ball into Shinichi's room, and the small detective had gratefully taken it to clear his head. Heiji kept watch for the nurses while Shinichi bounced it methodically on his knee; his balance was off because of his arm in the sling, but he managed to get used to it.

Heiji had admitted he hadn't seen Vermouth again. It could be that she'd escaped…but Haibara had sealed off all the exits.

But if Vermouth was the traitor who'd helped bring down the Organization, there were a few things that bothered Shinichi.

-o-

"_Not interested."_

"_Have it your way then."_

"_Do you honestly think I'm going to let you escape?"_

"_If you were going to stop me, you would have done it already."_

"_I wanted you to answer my question."_

"_What if I said that I played a part in this…just for the hell of it?"_

"_I'd say you're lying."_

-o-

Why would Vermouth come quietly? Or, for that matter, if she hadn't been captured…why would Haibara have let her go?

-o-

"_You know, they say that a felony is just a gift to those who have everything to lose."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_You wouldn't. But…I think that you could."_

"_So…you betrayed them for the hell of it?"_

"_No."_

"_You directed them. You threw them off when you knew we'd already infiltrated your hideout."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_You're saying you only joined their Organization so you could watch it fall?"_

"_Isn't that what _you_ did?"_

-o-

What had happened? If there had been any sort of exchange between Vermouth and Haibara…what would they have said?

-o-

"_Don't compare yourself to me."_

"_I really do think we'd be a good team though."_

"_Not. Interested."_

"_You could just walk away with me. Your friends in there are probably going to die. They can't find the exit…and I think the little one was shot…"_

"_I'm not going to do that."_

"_Why not? You've done it before."_

"_When you have important people in your life worth protecting…you protect them."_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Just some guy I know."_

"_So…it seems I can't persuade you?"_

"_No."_

_Vermouth nodded. "I see."_

_Haibara lifted a small gun then, pointing it at her. "And I can't let you escape."_

"_You'd kill me?"_

"_No." Haibara fired the gun. Instead of a bullet, a long, almost invisible needle came out the end. _

_Vermouth's face was surprised. _

"_But I would shoot you."_

_Haibara ran into the building then. She looked back once, at the form that was Vermouth, still on the ground. She blended in with the rest of the poor saps that had been shot already. Haibara let her mouth slip into a quick grin._

_Then she turned and disappeared into the smoke._

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

:D

And…That's been my weird little arc. Totally played out in my head…but it turned out slightly differently when I actually wrote it.

Well…that's what happens to me a lot. I let the characters prod me too much.

Well…it might continue in a bit…I don't know what to call it though…'the weird version in which Shinichi is shot in the shoulder'

I dunno.

(tired)

Ayaia


	21. Truths and Lies

**Title**: Truths and Lies  
**Day/Theme**: Sept. 3; Prisoner's dilemma. Series: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character**: Shinichi  
**Rating**: PG

-O-

She seemed to find the perfect time to visit him when he was in the hospital, Shinichi had to notice. She always chose a time when everyone else seemed to be asleep, or gone, and whether or not she had a knack for it or if she purposefully sent them on fool's errands so as to liaise with the shrunken detective, he'd never know…regardless, Shinichi found himself staring Haibara in the eye for the first time since they'd embarked on their little _adventure_.

Shinichi couldn't help but look bluntly at his shoulder when he awoke and saw her. His pointed glance didn't go unnoticed, nor did it seem to faze the miniature chemist…though nothing really fazed her, so…

"Worked out all the mobility?" she said conversationally, and Shinichi slowly wriggled the fingers of his left hand.

"It's not a science," he said flatly. "Insert thought, work muscle, move finger."

"But it won't trouble you? You know. In the future?"

"What does it matter? I'm more into soccer anyway, right? What's the lost mobility of one arm?"

Haibara _definitely_ couldn't miss the icy register Shinichi's voice had entered, but she still chose to remain quiet on the matter. "How's Hattori?" she asked instead, as if reaching a decision to ignore Shinichi's blunt rudeness.

"Fine."

"I'd heard he inhaled some smoke?" Haibara trailed off purposely, as if to ask wordlessly if anything bad had come of it.

"He was arguing with Kazuha about something asinine; I'm sure his lungs are working fine."

"That's good."

Shinichi sighed loudly, with an obvious frustration that seemed out-of-place on his seven-year-old face. "Haibara, what do you want?"

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"Now that you mention it, no, I'm not."

"I suppose you think I owe you an explanation."

Shinichi said nothing, just narrowed his eyes in her general direction.

Haibara sighed and took on a patient voice; like she was trying to explain something to the seven-year-old they both knew Shinichi _wasn't_. "The conclusions your mind has formed are to be expected, but you don't have all the pieces of your puzzle yet, meitanti."

Shinichi blinked.

"From what you've gathered," Haibara continued, still using that patient drone that she often used when she was talking to Heiji, "the downfall of the Syndicate wasn't through our means alone; we had the help of a traitor on their side."

Shinichi just nodded.

"You've probably even decided it was Vermouth."

Shinichi nodded again, but he was surprised she knew his deductive method so well. She knew when he'd reach this conclusion almost before he'd reached it. She'd make a fair detective herself…

"And if I was guarding the only exit, then it means that I'd have had a chance to talk to her."

"Exactly."

"Well, I did."

"I knew it!"

"And you think _this_ is somehow attributed to _me_." Haibara tossed a newspaper onto the foot of Shinichi's bed. The headline proclaimed what Shinichi already knew: The criminal sometimes known as Vermouth was missing.

"You talked to her. You saw her. What did you say?" Shinichi said brusquely.

"That's not the question you should be asking," Haibara said in a gentle, but condescending tone. "Your judgment is biased and your opinion is formed from pure coincidences that only _seem_ to be proof. I had thought you were better at discerning truth from fiction."

"Well since you're the detective now, what question should I be asking?" Shinichi retorted sarcastically.

"What circumstances surrounded her capture?"

"What?" Shinichi blinked. _That_ was sort of unexpected…

"She was taken in with a large group of people, put in a multiman cell and then she miraculously went missing."

Shinichi's mind roved over this, and his expression turned thoughtful. "There were cameras monitoring the cell, and nothing was amiss until they wanted to call her for questioning."

"Sounds familiar, don't you think?"

"What're you getting at?"

"I think she's still there."

"What?"

"I think she's decided to buy herself some time by confusing everyone. It's what she's good at. She's still there."

"You think…you honestly think she disguised herself?" Shinichi asked incredulously, as the pieces fell into place. It was a method he'd seen before. By the Kaito Kid. The crowd was the perfect screen of confusion – the perfect magician's distraction to draw their attention just where it was wanted… "You're right," he muttered softly, glancing up to see how Haibara reacted to his admission.

She looked bored. "I know."

"What's she buying time _for_?"

"Come on, Kudo, you can't be so dense as to forget the prisoner's dilemma."

Shinichi nodded thoughtfully. "That would make the most sense," he said, before looking up at the smirk on Haibara's face now. "What're you smirking about?"

"Apology accepted, meitantei," she said at length, gathering up the newspaper and disappearing quietly behind the curtain, just as Ran poked her head in.

"Shinichi? I brought lunch," Ran said breathlessly, holding up a grocery bag full of groceries and various snacks from the vending machines.

Shinichi just mused on when his deducing had become so…lax. He must've been losing his touch…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	22. A Toast to Your Weirdness

**Title**: A Toast to your Weirdness  
**Day/Theme**: September 4: Happy Thursday to you  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G/K

The whole ordeal of what had gone on in their lives left its toll. Ever the observant detective, Shinichi had noticed it sooner than the rest. The way he and Ran held hands more now. Or the vehemence Kogoro had towards the practice of acupuncture.

There were other, more disturbing quirks as well – the way Ran didn't like Shinichi to leave her side, at least at first, when things were still so fresh and _real_ that she had good reason to fear for Shinichi's well-being. Shinichi himself had gained an aversion to darkness. He supposed it was a deep-rooted, simple but _strong_ objection of the color black.

Hushed discussion with Heiji proved that he wasn't the only one who noticed these oddities. Heiji told tale of Kazuha's new hobby of calling his cell phone; effectively checking up on him when he was on a case just to ensure that nothing weird had happened to him.

"She thinks she's my mother," he'd huffed.

Shinichi had consoled him with his own tale – he had, in no short terms, ended up buying a pair of Conan-sized shoes for his Shinichi-sized feet…and not noticed until he went to try them on.

"We need to get out," Heiji decided then. "While Kazuha and I are still in Tokyo. We need to put this Syndicate business behind us."

This idea was met with enthusiasm, not only by Shinichi, but by Ran and Kazuha as well. Plans were discussed. Ultimately, all parties decided _against_ an outing to Tropical Land, and voted instead for a simple dinner; somewhere nearby, where the dress code wasn't too strict, and the food was good, where they could just enjoy being out and not worrying about anything. The restaurant was decided, and the date was set.

All parties were very excited for what they viewed as their return to normalcy. Shinichi knew, that at least for him, this was a _desperate_ want. He'd had enough of the strangeness he'd endured to last several lifetimes. Ran was keen to agree, when he shared this thought with her. She shyly admitted that she still liked to just look at him – touch him lightly sometimes – just to make sure that it was really _him_.

The night of the outing finally rolled around, and Shinichi, in his eagerness, was half an hour earlier than the time they'd set. Ran said she didn't mind waiting, but it turned out they didn't have to wait long, as Kazuha and Heiji strolled in a few minutes later, bickering as usual, but, it seemed, just as eager to set their evening in motion.

Perhaps it was that the expectations had been set so high…or perhaps it was simply that no one was ready to let the past be completely forgotten, but the first hitch in the plan was sooner than any of them had anticipated. The ordering of drinks.

While it was true that they were all of legal age, and within walking distance of anywhere they wanted to go, it also seemed that none of them wanted to order alcoholic beverages. Shinichi meekly requested water, and was surprised when the rest of the group followed suite.

Upon the server's departure, Shinichi grinned apologetically. "You guys could have ordered what you wanted."

Heiji just laughed. "Who're we kiddin,' Kudo? Not one of us wants to order the Bloody Mary or the Gin Martini, and we all know why."

The gathered group sighed at Heiji's comment. It was true…

A short silence followed, each occupied with their own thoughts, thinking how they had wanted this evening to be such fun…

It was Shinichi who finally took his water glass, raising it in a smart toast; "To this day, when the past is left in the past, and the future can move forward."

Ran grinned, lifting her own water glass; "To holding hands and not caring."

"To overprotection and all that it entails," Kazuha said next, giggling at the indignant expression on Heiji's face.

"To never mixing Vermouth and Gin for a martini…or anything else," Heiji finally deadpanned, downing the glass in one go, like a shot. "Happy Thursday," he added as an afterthought.

"Happy Thursday," the rest echoed, drinking their own waters, and suddenly not caring about the quirks they all had gained since the 'Conan fiasco.'

It's not like they'd been normal to begin with anyway.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

O.O

What? It made a cute image in my head, all right?

:lurks away:

Ayaia


	23. Ostentatious Shadows

**Title**: Ostentatious Shadows  
**Day/Theme**: September 5, 2008: 3AM on a school night  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi – Kaito Kid  
**Rating**: G

-o-

On days that he didn't like his situation (moreover, on days it really, really bugged him) he took to walking. The block around the Detective Agency couldn't hold his frustration, and he'd usually turn his feet in the direction of Agasa-hakase. While it wasn't wise for 'Conan Edogawa' to walk the streets this late at night (or this early in the morning, to be specific), Shinichi Kudo couldn't care less.

Usually, the walk to the good professor's house would be enough to calm him down, and he'd enter, usually ending up bickering with Haibara. But today it seemed that even _that_ walk wasn't enough to hold his frustration. He barreled past Agasa-hakase's house, past his own house, and kept going.

Heedless of direction, he let his feet carry him, and none was more surprised than he when he reached the gates of Tropical Land.

_Figures_, he thought savagely, kicking absently at the padlocked gates, closed for the season. He sighed, feeling the chill of the air as his anger ebbed away to self-pity. _I should have brought a thicker jacket_, he chided himself, watching as his breath rose in foggy clouds before him.

"Three o'clock in the morning, and on a school night? Really, little detective, you should know better."

Shinichi looked up sharply, eyes narrowing at the flamboyant figure of none other than the Kaito Kid standing atop the gate, tipping his hat in a lavish salute at the miniature detective and smiling playfully.

"Unless, of course, you were lying in wait to capture me? I do love our chases," Kid continued, tossing an enormous gem carelessly from hand to hand before making it vanish before his eyes in a puff of smoke.

When Shinichi didn't say anything, Kid put his fingers to his chin, apparently thinking hard. He snapped his fingers, and Shinichi started violently at the large flock of doves that suddenly burst from his own jacket.

"Seems to me like the meitantei needs cheering up. Cheering up waits for no hour of the night, eh?"

"Or morning," Shinichi corrected, before he could stop himself. His vocalization was rewarded, it seemed, when a large, red paper flower popped out of his mouth.

"So, meitantei," Kid said, smiling and methodically snapping, making more paper flowers appear on Shinichi's person, "What's so important here that it couldn't wait for the light of day?"

"Would you quit it?" Shinichi said quickly, brushing a paper flower from the button-hole of his blazer. Another snap from Kid made two flowers appear at once – one in either ear.

"Not a fan of flowers?" Kid's next snap brought forth a single dove, perched contentedly on Shinichi's shoulder, cooing softly in his ear.

Shinichi impatiently shrugged it off, and it flew away, perching instead on the top of Kid's top hat.

"Why so glum, little detective? The amusement park will be in operation again when the weather warms up."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "No particular reason, really," he admitted, twirling a paper flower absently in his fingers.

"The trick of my trade relies on the marvel of my poker face," Kid said nonchalantly, hopping down from the fence and landing smartly on the other side of the fence – within the boundaries of Tropical Land. "Meaning no offense I'm sure, but you don't have the gift of my poker face," he continued, grinning and disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear an inch from Shinichi's nose.

Shinichi jumped back in surprise, and Kid crouched down to his level, winking at him. "It's all too easy to tell that something's on your mind, because it's written all over your face," he grinned, pulling at Shinichi's cheeks playfully.

Shinichi swatted him away in annoyance, but it seemed that Kid was determined to be his irritating, flashy shadow unless he started responding to his taunts.

"It's nothing _you_ can fix," Shinichi finally said, folding his arms and sighing in long-suffering.

"Well now, a challenge!" Kid exclaimed gleefully, clapping his hands together like a child that had just been given a present. "What is it that you want fixed, tantei-san? Perhaps you wish to be taller?"

Shinichi found himself being lifted up and gracelessly plopped down on a pair of stilts that seemed to appear from nowhere. "I don't think I wanna _know_ where you were hiding these," Shinichi deadpanned, waving his arms for balance as he tottered about on the stilts.

"Do you perchance wish for vindication? Proof of the wrongs that have been done to you so that you can be at peace?"

Shinichi blinked in surprise, falling back to lean against the tall gates that guarded the entrance to Tropical Land. Kid appeared atop the gate again, crouching once more to look Shinichi in the eye.

"Because you have a lot of friends on your side who want the same thing, I'm sure, little detective," Kid said kindly, grinning. "And a dashing rival wishing you well in your pursuit of it," he added, winking.

Shinichi just grinned back, finally, and nodded. He yelped as the stilts were abruptly gone from under his feet, then, and he slid down the fence, landing inelegantly on his butt at the entance to Tropical Land, where he'd started.

"Don't let them beat you, meitantei!" Kid called happily as a farewell, jumping into the air-currents, his hang-glider already deployed and carrying him up, away from the park.

Shinichi couldn't find it in himself to give chase. Instead, he turned and started the long walk home, finally ready for sleep with a new resolve in his mind, courtesy of a friendly rival.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

Watched 'Last Wizard of the Century' Last night. :) Plan on watching 'Captured in her Eyes' next, if I can find it.

:D

:squee!!:

Ayaia


	24. Find out for myself

**Title:** Find out for myself  
**Day/Theme**: September 7, 2008: But what if it doesn't?  
**Series:** Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing:** Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating: **G/ K

-o-

In the place between wakefulness and dreams, after the time for sleeping is over, but before one is fully ready to awaken, there are often reassurances to be had; especially in the instance of one Shinichi Kudo.

In his case, it was really a battle of his own desires pitted against the dull pain in his shoulder. Shinichi furiously fought both sides of the battle.

No matter the pain in his shoulder, though, Shinichi's main concern was that of what Ran would do to him once he woke up.

_Everything will work itself out for the best._

This particular reassurance was soft, and barely audible, but Shinichi clung to it.

_What if it doesn't?_

There were no answers to be had.

Ultimately, it was his desire to find out for himself that got him to open his eyes.

And Ran was there, smiling, and welcoming him to the world of the living.

Shinichi smiled.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

I don't feel very well…

Hence the shortness…

I hope to get better soon!

Ayaia


	25. A Brain Attic that Holmes would Approve

**Title**: A Brain-attic that Holmes would Approve of  
**Day/Theme**: Sept. 14: Me, myself, I, and the space left for you  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G/K

-o-

"_You see…I consider that a man's brain originally is like a little empty attic, and you have to stock it with such furniture as you choose. A fool takes in all the lumber of every sort that he comes across, so that the knowledge which might be useful to him gets crowded out, or at best is jumbled up with a lot of other things, so that he has a difficulty in laying his hands upon it. Now the skilful workman is very careful indeed as to what he takes into his brain-attic. He will have nothing but the tools which may help him in doing this work, but of these he has a large assortment, and all in the most perfect order. It is a mistake to think that that little room has elastic walls and can distend to any extent. Depend upon it there comes a time when for every addition of knowledge you forget something that you knew before –"_

"Conan?"

Shinichi jumped, shutting the volume in his hands, pushing it back onto the shelf sheepishly. Ran had enlisted his help in cleaning out 'Shinichi-niisan's house' early that morning, going so far as to borrow the key from Agasa-hakase. Starting with the library was proving to be a near-insurmountable task, and Ran had called Sonoko for help not a few minutes ago…which is when 'Conan' had started the 'Complete works of Conan Doyle' section of shelves.

"You remind me of Shinichi sometimes," Ran scolded, coming over to where the miniaturized detective stood, taking the volume he'd pushed into the shelf and glancing at the cover. "Except he'd be looking at 'The Sign of Four.'"

Sure enough, the book was 'A Study in Scarlet.' Shinichi laughed uncomfortably, casting about for a change of subject.

"We're supposed to be _cleaning_ the shelves, not reading," Ran continued, though she, too, was now flipping the pages of the well-read book, smiling nostalgically.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan," Shinichi said, trying his hardest to look like the cute first-grader he appeared to be.

"It's all right," Ran said, snapping the book shut and re-shelving it. "But I would have thought these books were a little hard for you, Conan. Isn't the kanji hard for you?"

Shinichi's eyes widened, and he began to stutter out half-formed disclaimers…but Ran smiled. "Silly me. You're named after Conan Doyle! You've probably read all about Sherlock Holmes!"

"Y-yeah!" Shinichi agreed vehemently, nodding until Ran, apparently satisfied, went to wring out her cleaning rag.

Shinichi sighed, considering what Holmes had been explaining to Watson. _If my mind were an attic_, he mused, _it would have to be divided into sections_. Sections for things he knew, and things he wasn't supposed to know as Conan; things he knew but couldn't tell Ran, things he _should_ tell Ran, things that he had to say someday at the end of all of this, not just to Ran, but to Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko…

_That would make for a really cluttered brain-attic. Holmes wouldn't approve._

Perhaps then, he just needed a few sections; a section for Shinichi's knowledge, a section for 'Conan's' knowledge…and a section for Ran. That would keep it somewhat tidy, would it not?

He groaned internally. This…this just gave new meaning to the phrase 'Me, myself and I.'

"I can't believe you're honestly doing this, Ran!"

Shinichi glanced toward the source of the voice – Sonoko.

"It's summer. And you're cleaning Kudo's house?"

As Ran chatted with Sonoko, Shinichi started to banish the thoughts from his mind. After all…if he sectioned his brain in such a way…he would no doubt be in good company.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A U T H O R S N O T E

Umm… the above quoting is, indeed, from 'A Study in Scarlet,' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The prompt for today practically begged me to get it out again, so…yesh.

Sorry for my little mini-hiatus, but I hurt my shoulder…sliding down a stair-banister/rail-thing… and I had to make some adjustments as to which themes I wanted to do, because I couldn't type very well at the time…

But I'm back! And I have just a handful of themes left until I reach 31 days! So then I can work more on my Diadem challenge, and I'll feel better about joining these silly communities! :D

Ayaia


	26. Pillow Talk

**Title**: Pillow-talk  
**Day/Theme**: Sept. 23: The Downside of Amorality  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G/K

-o-

"…"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"Huh."

"Are you awake?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you…are you scared?"

"Huh-uh."

"Why not?"

"Haibara."

"Ai-chan?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about her?"

"Sh'knows wha' she's doin.'"

"Oh."

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"Huh."

"Why do you think they did this?"

"Huh."

"Those people. Those men from the organization."

"Dunno."

"Why do you _think_ though?"

"Amorality."

"Immorality?"

"Amorality."

"What's that?"

"No sense'f right n' wrong."

"Isn't that Immorality?"

"Yes n' no."

"What do you mean?"

"Amorality's havin' a moral compass n' ignorin' it."

"…isn't that Immorality?"

"S'complicated."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"Huh."

"Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"Huh-uh."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. But Shinichi –"

"Ran."

"Yes?"

"Go t' sleep."

"But –"

"We'll talk inna mornin,' 'kay?"

"…all right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

_Sigh_. "Yeah?"

"Uh…I'm just…I'm glad you're okay."

"…me too."

"Okay."

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"Mm?"

"Well…I know it's a one-in-a-million chance, but…"

"What?"

"If…if something like this happens again…something that sounds ridiculously insane and could possibly kill everyone…"

"What?"

"Just…tell me next time, okay?"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…'kay."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good night, Shinichi."

"G'night, Ran."

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

So…yeah. I wanted to try my hand at writing one of these with only dialogue, since I wrote a chapter with _no_ dialogue a little bit ago…

I think it went rather well, don't you?

:D

Ayaia


	27. Predictability and Oddity

**Title**: Predictability and Oddity  
**Day/Theme**: Sept. 27: I don't not like you  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Kudo Shinichi and Haibara Ai  
**Rating**: PG/K+

-o-

The great detective Kudo Shinichi glared in such a way that his seven-year-old face was somewhat disconcerting to behold. His companion (and incidentally the recipient of his glare) alias Haibara Ai just grinned. Somehow the scheming grin was as equally out of place on her own sever-year-old face as Shinichi's glare had been on his.

"You don't like me much, do you?" the miniature chemist said bluntly, still grinning like a deviant. It was the grin of someone who was toying with you – someone who knew the game was rigged in their favor before they even began playing against you.

Shinichi said nothing. The conversation had already taken place; to answer at all was rising to her bait. So he left. Back to Ran's house, back to Kogoro, back to his lie of a life, masquerading as the grade-schooler he desperately _didn't_ want to be. He tried not to let his bitter disappointment show on his face as he greeted Ran.

After all this time, he'd had the audacity to think there was finally another lead – that this girl, Haibara, would be able to help him. She'd been on the inside of the organization. She'd _invented_ the drug that had shrunken them both, for crying out loud! Kicking halfhazardly at his futon, he resolved to work harder. There wasn't really much he could do about it.

And so time wore on, and more clues as to the whereabouts of the mysterious Syndicate slowly surfaced. More chances to take, more gambits to plot, each one more thought-out than the last…only to have the tables turned at the last moment, landing Shinichi back to square one of the game, cursing his infallible, badly-timed unluckiness.

And Haibara would coolly assess the facts, as only her sharp chemist's mind could, proving to him that not only could she process the same situation that he could, but she could do it faster – it was so frustrating to him to be so transparent that he would seriously debate continuing the game at all… And then she'd grin— though the grin was admittedly more melancholy and less Machiavellian as time passed – and she'd ask her question once more: "_You don't like me much, do you_?" He learned that this attitude was to be anticipated of her; it was practically her trademark.

They found themselves on the verge of one such precipice – closer, it seemed, than they'd yet gotten to the answers the craved – but they were confident, sure as the sun would rise for the new day, that their trail would inexorably go cold.

Haibara, as per her character, voiced this sentiment flatly.

Shinichi, as per his character, glared at her.

And she grinned. "You don't like me much, do you?"

Sick of how easily she seemed to predict him, Shinichi paused, struggling to not let the comment pass as he usually did. And he sighed. "You have to understand…"

She looked at him in surprise, blinking.

"…it's not that I don't….well, it's more that…"

Haibara said nothing. She quirked a single eyebrow, imploring him wordlessly to continue.

Shinichi struggled to form the phrase correctly. "I don't…not like you."

Haibara blinked once more.

Shinichi sighed in frustration. "I find some of your quirks…less than amicable."

"My bluntness pisses you off," Haibara corrected.

"—but I'm glad that you're here. Helping me, I mean. That's more than a lot of people would do in a similar situation," Shinichi finished, eyeballing her reaction carefully, hoping he'd gotten the point across.

To Shinichi's surprise, he actually caught a glimpse of a surprised reaction from her. And for a moment, Shinichi was ahead in the game, having succeeded in catching even Haibara off-guard. If he could ruffle her, he could do anything. And for that instant, Haibara's was the flabbergasted face, and Shinichi's was the Machiavellian one. Neither expression really belonged on faces so young.

But she recovered quickly.

"Define 'similar situation,' detective."

Shinichi blinked, opening his mouth, and gaping like a fish. And then he settled for the reaction he knew best.

Shinichi glared.

But Haibara's usual response never came.

Shinichi hoped that meant she thought him less predictable than she'd initially thought.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

This came to me quicker than I thought it would…go figure. O.o

Perhaps it's easier to write Haibara than I originally thought.

:shrugs:

Oh well.

Ayaia


	28. Fear of Lightning

**Title**: Fear of Lightning  
**Day/Theme**: Sept. 29: Somewhat Damaged  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
Character/Pairing: Shinichi  
**Rating**: PG/K+

-o-

Thunder follows lighting. It was a simple fact. Light travels faster than sound, and so lighting came first, thunder came second. Right? Except it wasn't. Because Shinichi had experienced firsthand that in certain situations, thunder came first.

Like now, for instance.

Shinichi could see white stripes invading the corners of his vision. _And there's the lightning_, he thought triumphantly, trying to chuckle. A gasping sound came out of his mouth, and he stopped trying to force laughter to come.

He saw a flash of red – looking down, Shinichi was surprised to see the blood dripping down his small arm, seeping through his coat.

_That solves that mystery_, he thought, feeling slightly woozy. _Gunshots travel faster than blackouts. Or white-outs, even_. Except he hadn't actually whited out yet. Those annoying stripes at the corners of his vision were more persistent, though.

_At least you know the gunshot is coming,_ Shinichi found himself thinking. _If you're struck by lightning, you don't get a fair warning until afterwards, when the thunder sounds. With a gunshot, the sound accompanies the bullet. You might have the same chance of dodging a bullet that you have dodging a lightning bolt…but it's slightly fairer, at least._

A hollow laughter ringing through the area – Shinichi whirled, trying to find the source, but ending up falling on his butt. His shoulder throbbed dully.

Gunshots didn't scare him. Not really. This wasn't the first time he'd been shot. The thing he didn't like was the uncertainty…would he live? Would he die? If he slipped into unconsciousness…did he have a chance in hell that anyone would find him?

A true form of Astraphobia then? Or was that fear of Thunderstorms? Perhaps he really did have Hoplophobia – fear of firearms. Or Anatidaephobia? Or Autophobia?

_Too clinical_, he decided then, shaking his head. _I've been around Haibara for too long_.

_Ultimately_, he decided, _it's an aversion to the lightning. I don't mind the thunder at all_.

Except that there couldn't be thunder without lightning. Thunder always accompanied lightning. In essence, the thunder _was_ the lightning, just…slower.

_Thunder accompanies lightning like gunshots accompany guns. Like Peanut butter accompanies jelly. Like corpses accompany me_. He chuckled again, making that gasping sound. _Not Autophobia after all, then; just somewhat damaged wishful thinking_.

A sickening thud from behind him – he whirled again, blinking in surprise. There was Vodka. In his hurry to leave the smoke-filled room, he'd run into something.

_He's gonna feel that in the morning_. Shinichi backed away, trying to focus. _Get out of smoky room. Find Hattori. Re-group – re-plan_.

He coughed, noting the thickness of the smoke. Had something caught fire? He wasn't sure anymore…

And then he was scrambling deeper into the stuff, catching the glimpse of an unmistakable long-haired silhouette.

_Like creepy, soulless sociopaths accompany dead shrunken detectives_…

He shook the traitorous thought from his head. That was one pair that he didn't want to match up. No matter how 'somewhat damaged' he was.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

This was supposed to be the story on the Twenty-first. (Theme: Loves Thunder, Hates Lightning) but…I missed the day. ;

So I improvised, making it fit into today's theme instead!

BTW, this story fits in riiiiight before 'True Love's Folly.' In case you wondered.

Note: _Astraphobia_ - fear of thunder and lightning.

_Hoplophobia_ - fear of firearms.

_Autophobia_ - fear of being alone.

And the kicker, folks!

_Anatidaephobia_ - fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you.


	29. Breaking the Rules

**Title**: Breaking the Rules  
**Day/Theme**: Oct. 2: Shiny Happy People  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K+

-o-

"_Death. To die. To expire. To pass on. To perish. To peg out. To push up daisies. To push up posies. To become extinct. Curtains. Deceased. Demised. Departed. Defunct. Dead as a doornail. Dead as a herring. Dead as a mutton. Dead as nits. The last breath. Paying a debt to nature. The big sleep. God's way of saying, "Slow Down." … To check out…To shuffle off this mortal coil…To head for the happy hunting ground…To blink for an exceptionally long period of time…To find oneself without breath…To be the incredible decaying man…Worm buffet…Kick the bucket…Buy the farm…Take the cab…Cash in your chips…And if we bury your ass up, I've got a place to park my bike_."

-- Hunter "Patch" Adams and Bill Davis from Patch Adams (1998)

-o-

There had been rules that Ran had set forth for a healthy, happy, shiny-people relationship. Stipulations, she'd said, of the contract that she'd verbally instated that kept her from killing Shinichi outright when the whole story came to light. Shinichi hadn't uttered a word against her – he almost couldn't believe he was getting off so lightly.

The rules weren't all that terrible, either. Any normal couple could have made them. But the meanings behind some of the rules were solely theirs. _No more secrets_, one of the rules had been. Because they both knew that secrets had nearly ruined their relationship before it really began.

No matter what Ran did, though, there was always the threat of the one vice Shinichi couldn't give up, even for her, even if he desperately wanted to. And that was the simple fact that no matter where he went, he seemed to attract dead bodies like Johnny Depp attracted fangirls.

And so they had carefully decided, upon becoming parents, what parameters should be set concerning these deaths that followed Shinichi like a creepy magnet. Ran didn't want their son subjected to that sort of thing. Period. Shinichi was quick to agree, eyeing the crack in the wall with trepidation.

No matter the rules set, though, it seemed that fate just didn't like Shinichi. Either that or some deity up there was particularly bored. Because it wasn't Shinichi who killed the poor sap by poisoning his ice-cream. And, unfortunately, it wasn't fate. It was, in point of fact, the victim's ex-girlfriend. They had both gotten jobs at this particular fast-food place without permission, and the poor guy had ratted his girlfriend out to save his own skin, only to dump her three days later for the girl now working the cash register.

But, as usual, Shinichi had just happened to pick this particular store to take his business to – his business, of course, was buying lunch for his five-year-old son, Conan – and the guy just happened to bite the dust while he was still there.

Privately, Shinichi was quite relieved that the murder had been poison, instead of another, more horrible method of death. Underneath this relief was a loud voice, nearly drowning out all other thought, which was scared to death of what Ran was going to do to him when she found out that their carefully set boundaries had been breached.

Conan just happily slurped at his ice cream, seemingly oblivious to the whole thing.

Upon solving the crime, naming the criminal, and paying for the three ice-cream cones his son had consumed while doing so, Shinichi started hatching a plan. He sneaked a glance at his son, who was finishing off his fourth cone contentedly.

"So…Conan? Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh!"

"What do you suppose we're going to tell your mom when we see her?"

"I'll tell her I ate _four_ ice-cream cones!"

"What else?"

"I'll tell her about that man who was laying on the floor!"

"That…might scare your mom, Conan."

Conan blinked. "It would?"

"Why don't you tell her about all the different ice-cream they had?"

Conan brightened immediately. "Yeah! And the big machine they had to put it on the cone!"

Shinichi grinned. _Maybe this will work. Maybe Ran won't have to know_.

"Hey, there's mom! Mom! Guess what! I ate _four_ ice-cream cones!"

Ran, who'd come to the door to greet them, gave Shinichi an exasperated sigh. "Really, Shinichi. Four? What were you doing?"

"Mom! They had an ice-cream machine that was bigger than _me_!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! And Dad let me get sprinkles!"

"Oh _really_?" Ran shot another glace at Shinichi. Shinichi examined his thumbs and pretended he didn't notice.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Mom! Megure-keibu said to tell you hi!"

"Megure-keibu?"

"Uh-huh."

Ran turned to Shinichi again. He could almost feel the temperature drop. He was doomed. "What was Megure-keibu doing there, Shinichi?"

"He was asking Dad about the poison in that guy's ice-cream!" Conan piped helpfully.

Shinichi groaned. He was going to die. Ran had been around so many murder scenes – it's not like she lacked options.

"Hey, Mom? What's cyanide?"

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

:D

Happy! I'm happy with this one! Especially the quote! Yay for Patch Adams!

Ayaia


	30. The Ultimate Poker Game

**Title**: The Ultimate Poker Game  
**Day/Theme**: Oct. 7: Double or Nothing  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: G/K

-o-

Far in the depths of the cosmos, where there was no beginning and no end; where souls came to be born, and where other souls went after their death, there was what appeared to be a gathering.

In this particular gathering of people, it was important to note, most, if not all of the souls had some connection or other with Shinichi Kudo.

In one corner of the crowd, there were anonymous victims of crimes which Shinichi had solved. Present also, was Toichi Kuroba who, in life, had been the original Kaito Kid.

They seemed to be spectators of what appeared to be a poker game.

"They've been playing an awfully long time," one soul whispered to another.

"Consider the stakes! I don't think it's right to gamble with the lives of those still on Earth," replied the soul to his friend.

But right or wrong, the game was entertaining, and the last two left in it were none other than Death and Fate.

Fate seemed quite aggravated. With each round of the game that was lost to Death, stranger and stranger things seemed to happen to the soul in question – Shinichi Kudo.

Contrariwise, each round that went to Fate caused another soul to pop into existence in the watching crowd – another case for Shinichi to solve.

"Double or nothing," Fate growled, laying the cards down, glaring at Death.

Death chuckled. "If you insist." Death's cards went down as well.

Fate cursed.

Death laughed.

The spectators groaned.

Toichi Kuroba made a rose appear out of thin air.

Shinichi Kudo looked at his reflection in shock, wondering why in the world he looked like a seven-year-old.

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

O.O

This story was going a completely different direction…And then this popped out of my fingers.

I didn't think I was capable of this…weirdness.

Though it would explain a lot about Shinichi's dead body problem…

:D


	31. The Client's story

**Title**: The Client's story  
**Day/Theme**: Oct. 9: Same time, same place  
**Series**: Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character/Pairing**: Shinichi/Ran  
**Rating**: PG/K+

-o-

Ran Kudo (formally Ran Mouri to her karate fans and her stubborn father) was somewhat worried. It was a beautiful evening, the stars were shining the best they could through the brightness of Tokyo, the air was crisp as it only is in approaching winter…

And Shinichi was on the telephone.

She poked her head into his study to urge him to hurry up – sit by the window with her to watch for snow… and she was surprised to hear the not-such-dulcet tones of her father on the other end of the conversation.

"Dad?" She stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow at Shinichi who nodded, holding the phone away from his ear as Kogoro yelled.

"He wants me to come over," Shinichi explained quickly, eyeing the receiver with trepidation. "He's being quite firm on the matter."

"What does he want?"

"I asked him just that, and he reacted badly," Shinichi said, indicating the source of the shouting.

"Well…do you want to go over?"

"I don't know how long he'll keep me…" Shinichi said apologetically.

"Well, we can get Conan dressed, and I'll come too. He can't shout at me. I'll just shout right back."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Shinichi grinned.

Ran frowned at him, shook a fist at him in warning, and exited the room, hurrying to get their son ready for an impromptu trip to Grandpa's.

Leaving the house, Shinichi and Ran discussed their theories as to what it was exactly that Kogoro wanted. Conan, who had been sleeping, suggested that perhaps Ojiisan was cranky and needed a nap.

Ran agreed.

Shinichi just snickered and said something about all the sleep Ojiisan had been missing out on in the past few years.

Upon reaching the building, they climbed the familiar steps, ready to ascend to the apartment, but to their surprise, Kogoro met them at the second floor, ushering them into the Detective Agency. (If indeed, one can call yelling out the open door for all parties to get their butts in gear a proper meeting and greeting, that is.)

Upon entering the room, both Ran and Shinichi registered that Kogoro had a client. Upon further scrutiny, both seemed to realize at the same time who exactly the client was.

"Ayumi-chan?" Ran asked in disbelief, recovering first and depositing Conan into Kogoro's unsuspecting arms.

Indeed, it was Ayumi Yoshida. She stood, bowing politely and smiling.

As Ran and Ayumi engaged in polite conversation, Shinichi turned in confusion to Kogoro, who was glaring at him.

"My client is eager to file a missing person's report," Kogoro growled to Shinichi. "She's been saving up her pocket money for months so that she could pay me to locate this young man. A certain Conan Edogawa, who seemed to vanish without a trace."

The boy who Kogoro held in his arms looked up in surprise. "Are you talking about _me_, Ojiisan?"

"Your name's not Conan Edogawa, is it?" Kogoro said blandly to his grandson.

"Nope!"

"Well then. I'm not talking about you, am I?"

Shinichi sighed. Oh boy. _This_ was going to be interesting… He stepped forward, toward Ran and Ayumi, wordlessly indicating that they all sit down.

_Where to begin?_

Shinichi sent a glance to Ran, who smiled. "Ah, Ayumi-chan. I don't know if you remember Shinichi?"

"I remember," Ayumi said with certainty.

Shinichi chuckled inwardly. She hadn't changed much, then. She was still the one to speak out when it counted.

"I remember Shinichi-niisan made you sad, Ran-neechan."

Shinichi sweat-dropped. _Yup. Same Ayumi_…

Ran smiled. "Don't be too harsh on him, Ayumi-chan."

"Ayumi-chan, I understand that you have something to discuss with me?" Shinichi said bluntly, making Ran roll her eyes at his obvious subject change.

Ayumi nodded. "I was wondering if you could help me with a case I'm working on."

Ran's eyes widened. "Oh?"

Shinichi cleared his throat. "I, uh, was under the impression that you were paying Mouri-san to help locate a friend of yours."

Ran looked at Ayumi in surprise, then turned her gaze back to Shinichi.

Ayumi's voice lowered to a whisper. "I didn't wish to hire you, since I had already hired him, and I wanted to be mindful of his feelings."

Shinichi nodded, keeping his face in a careful impassive expression.

"I'm a part of a detective group," Ayumi explained. "We call ourselves the Detective Boys. We've sleuthed as far as we could for this case, and we all decided it was time to call in some outside help."

_They're still doing that?_ Shinichi couldn't help but marvel to himself. _Without _me_?_

"What is the case, Ayumi-chan?" Ran broke in at last, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"A missing person's case," Shinichi answered carefully. "Conan Edogawa, correct?"

Understanding flashed at last in Ran's eyes, and she glanced at Shinichi in worry.

"The last time we saw him was three years ago," Ayumi said sadly. "He came to school one day, and then he just…stopped. Our sensei said later that he'd gone abroad with his parents, but…" Ayumi paused.

Shinichi reviewed the facts in his head. So far, the story he'd told Agasa-hakase to spread seemed fine.

"…Genta and Mitsuhiko agree with me – we think something's not right."

_They _would_ agree_, Shinichi deadpanned.

"We all thought that he would have contacted us in some way – we suspect he was kidnapped."

"Why has it taken you three years?" Shinichi queried. "Why not look for him sooner?"

"Well, the first year, we kept thinking maybe he'd contact us. When he didn't, we started thinking something must have happened to him."

"Why not come to me?" Ran asked then. "He was living with me, I probably knew more about it."

"Well…" Ayumi reddened. "Genta and Mitsuhiko thought you might be in on it, Ran-neechan."

"…oh," Ran muttered, quite flummoxed for phrases to utter.

"We started saving up our money," Ayumi went on, "And our plan was to go to Osaka to hire Heiji Hattori."

"Why Hattori?" Shinichi interrupted. "Why not me?"

"Well…if Ran was in on it, then surely you were too, Niisan," Ayumi said apologetically. "We didn't know if we could trust Mouri-ojiisan either."

"I see," Shinichi said. It had certainly been well-thought out, for a baseless accusation.

"We found out that no matter how much we saved, we wouldn't have enough to get all the way to Osaka unless we didn't want to come back," Ayumi continued, "so Mitsuhiko suggested we call him instead.

"He told us that the best person to talk to would be you, Shinichi-niisan, no matter what our suspicions, because you'd be the key to our case. So we used the money we'd saved to hire Mouri-ojiisan."

"Why not come to me directly?" Shinichi asked.

"We tried calling you, but you never answered your phone," Ayumi explained.

Ran glared at him pointedly.

_I knew I should have fixed the answering machine_, Shinichi thought to himself.

"We knew that Mouri-ojiisan would know how to contact you, but we didn't think he'd do it unless we paid him," Ayumi concluded, lowering her voice at this last comment, lest risk being overheard by 'Mouri-ojiisan.'

Shinichi sighed. _It's only sad because it's true…_

"So you want us to help you find Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Is she talking about _me_, Ojiisan?"

"Go to sleep, Conan-kun."

Shinichi turned to give his son a wink, and then he turned back to Ayumi. He sighed. This was where it got complicated.

"Ayumi-chan, before we go on, may I ask why it is you're so adamant about finding Conan-kun?"

Ayumi's face stiffened in a resolve Shinichi had seen many times upon her seven-year-old face. It looked quite as determined now as it did then – only her face had aged.

"We are Conan's friends. No matter what might have happened, we want to know."

Shinichi grinned. "I believe that."

Ran took Shinichi's hand in hers wordlessly. It didn't matter now that by the time they got back to their house they'd be too tired to watch for snow. This was more important.

"Ayumi-chan, I'm going to tell you about a case I solved around the time your friend went missing," Shinichi said decidedly. "And I believe it will give you the answers you're looking for."

Ayumi nodded eagerly.

"Around that time," Shinichi began, settling deeper into his seat, and he noted that Ayumi and Ran did the same, "There was an Organization. They were bad people, who took advantage of others and destroyed many lives. Little was known about them, besides the fact that their members always dressed in black…"

-o-

A U T H O R S N O T E

O.O

Igoeanddyesnaokaythanx XP

That was supposed to be…substantially shorter. But Ayumi kept prodding me. Saying she needed closure.

Aaaaaand that's thirty-one, folks! Go me! It only took me FOREVER. :(

It's been fun, though. I'm glad I tried to push myself like that.

:)

I don't want to do it again in the foreseeable future, though…

:D

Ayaia of the Moon


End file.
